Muy buenas chicas
by Sergex
Summary: Cuando Lynn cree que Lincoln piensa en ella, Lori, Luan, Lola y Lisa como sus "malas hermanas", ella conspira con las otras cuatro sobre lo que deberían hacer con respecto a su descubrimiento.
1. Un descubrimiento inoportuno

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Lynn suspiró, dándose por vencida después de revisar debajo de su cama por unos largos treinta segundos desde que se despertó en lo que se supone que tendría que haber sido un sábado agradable. Ella pensó que no había ninguna otra mejor manera de empezar el día que sentir un poco de música que la sacudiera desde adentro, pero eso terminó en una vana ilusión, ya que solo tenía que afrontarse ante los hechos: sus auriculares habían desaparecido ya hacía un tiempo.

‒ ¡Demonios! Podría haber jurado que los tenía justo en mi cajón, debajo de mi gorra de béisbol verde. ‒ exclamó molesta. ‒ ¿Cómo le pueden crecer patas a un par de auriculares y decidir dejarme durante un sábado en medio de la noche?

Ella no lo sabía y, francamente, no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que ella necesitaba esos auriculares. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer otra cosa mientras golpeaba su saco de boxeo? ¿Qué otra cosa más que su música para estimularla a hacer un esfuerzo adicional mientras luchaba contra el peso de sus pesas de 30 libras de peso? Claro, no era como si tuviese que usarlos, pero nada más la impulsaba a hacer un esfuerzo adicional como bombear sus latidos de galvanización directamente a través de sus canales oculares, estimulando un entusiasmo latente que incluso ella no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Ella gruñó de nuevo, arrojándose sobre su cama mientras que su inhabilidad para encontrar sus preciosos auriculares hacía peso sobre su mente, una niebla pesada que nublaba su visión en un túnel enfocado en un curso solitario: sus auriculares.

De nuevo, ella necesitaba esos auriculares. Ella tenía que...

" _Esperen... ¡Eso es!"_

Una sonrisa se formó cuando levantó su cara de su almohada. Ella no necesitaba esos auriculares, per se. Ella solo necesitaba un par.

Y ella sabía exactamente dónde conseguir uno.

* * *

‒ Oye, Linc, ¿estás ahí? ¡Necesito un favor tuyo!

Lynn frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta después de esperar pacientemente durante quince segundos completos. Antes de gritar, ella había llamado a su puerta varias veces y eso había demostrado ser igualmente infructuoso. Lincoln nunca fue tan lento para abrir la puerta, especialmente con ella. Por lo que Lynn podía ver, Lincoln tal vez estaba ocupado, probablemente escuchando música con sus auriculares... o tal vez...

‒ Hmm... Supongo que no está en su habitación ‒ decidió Lynn después de darse cuenta de que Lincoln nunca sería tan irresponsable como la sugerencia anterior implicaba. ‒ Es probable que esté haciéndose el nerd con Clyde en su casa.

La deportista ahora estaba en una clara desventaja. Sin Lincoln en su habitación no podía tener acceso a sus auriculares, y así entrenar de manera estimulante. Por un momento pensó en entrar sin permiso, pero Lincoln ya había levantado una acusación seria al respecto anteriormente, y lo último que quería era tener que acarar otro sermón de sus padres.

Aún así... había otro detalle que estaba dejando de lado:

" _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tanto le podrían importar? De hecho, ni siquiera los utiliza tan a menudo"_

‒ Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tendré que pedir prestados sus auriculares y traerlos de vuelta más tarde.

Mientras sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor del pomo de la puerta, ella prácticamente podía escuchar la voz persistente de su hermano diciéndole que no entrara en su habitación sin obtener primero su permiso. Sin embargo, ella simplemente lo ignoró mentalmente y le dijo que tenía que dejar de llorar como un bebé por una boba "violación de la privacidad" y que ella se iría antes de que él lo supiera.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, ella entró sin meditar más y se dirigió a su cama.

‒ Je. ¿Qué mejor lugar para comenzar que debajo de su almohada? ‒ murmuraba lo más bajo posible, mientras peinaba a ciegas:

‒ Auriculares, auriculares, auricu...

Se detuvo cuando sus dedos agarraron lo que parecía la tela familiar de una pretina elástica y retiró la mano con disgusto, sabiendo lo que habían encontrado sus dedos.

‒ ¡Ay, vamos! ‒ exclamó.

Tocar los calzones de su hermano menor no fue una experiencia agradable.

" _Una vez que esto termine, voy a estar tomando al menos dos duchas."_

Luego vino la parte inferior de la cama, pero su expedición de tres minutos resultó tan infructuosa.

¿En el escritorio? Solo había algunos lápices y algunos bocetos de algún tipo de un aspecto estúpido en un traje de licra.

¿En su librero? Aparte de la desdichada falta de almanaques deportivos o biografías de atletas, no había nada de particular que descubrir.

¿Debajo del montón de ropa sucia debajo de su escritorio? Eso... No. No iba a volver a pensar en esa sensación desagradable de pasar sus dedos por la desagradable ropa interior de su hermano, así que eso estaba fuera de toda duda.

Ella se sentó en la silla de su hermano, echándose hacia atrás mientras sus pensamientos se apresuraban a exhumar algún rincón o grieta que ella no hubiese tomado en cuenta:

" _¿Acaso hay algún tipo de compartimento secreto 'anti-hermanas' que él ha instalado? ¿Algo así como una estantería de libros que da vueltas si uno quita cierto libro? ¿Tal vez una caja fuerte que guarda todos sus "tesoros"? O tal vez... él..."_

En ese momento, sólo pudo atinar en darse una palmada en la frente en señal de auto-reprimenda, pues sus pensamientos fantasiosos finalmente dejaron de negarle el próximo lugar plausible para mirar.

‒ Claro... ¡Dah! Su cómoda.

Abriendo uno de los cajones, usó sus ojos para escanear el contenido en lugar de hurgar en sus manos.

‒ Cómic, cómic, lápices, cómic, envoltorio de caramelos, cómic, figura de acción, cómic... ‒ suspiró y sacudió la cabeza condescendiente. ‒ Caray, Lincoln, recoge una revista deportiva de vez en cuando, ¿quieres?

Ella soltó un quejido cuando el cajón que faltaba, el cual era su último intento, tuvo otro desenlace decepcionante. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón, la esquina que se encontraba más a la izquierda llamó su atención cuando vio lo que parecía un pedazo de papel arrugado ubicado entre una caja de lápices y una pila de cromos coleccionables.

‒ ¿Qué es eso?

Uno siempre logra encontrar cosas curiosas en los lugares menos esperados; en sí, una bola de papel no significaba nada, y el enfoque correcto habría sido simplemente cerrar el cajón, olvidando por completo el papel. Sin embargo, Lynn, seducida por su propia curiosidad, eligió entrometerse en los asuntos de su hermanito cuando agarró el papel y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro mientras lo desenredaba.

" _Tal vez es una lista de todas las chicas a las que le gusta._ _"_

Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que Lynn se riera para sí misma al pensar en su hermano menor teniendo una lista de ese tipo, al mismo tiempo que suavizaba todas las arrugas posibles del papel.

Lamentablemente, su risa cesó cuando sus ojos escanearon la primera palabra de lo estaba escrito. Lo que siguió fue un viaje de abnegación, ya que cada palabra posterior pintaba un retrato, una temida imagen que heló su sangre y la dejó paralizada cuando terminó de leer la nota por completo.

Por ahora, su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra su pecho y su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras sus labios se dibujaban en una delgada línea que temblaba ligeramente.

A pesar de saber que no estaba soñando, procedió a leer la nota de nuevo.

Cuando lo hizo, de repente recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Es ahí en donde la culpa la inundó cuando saltó de la silla como un perro regañado, arrugó la nota con su puño y huyó de la escena.

No sabía dónde estaban Lori, Luan, Lola y Lisa, pero tenía que encontrarlas... y rápido.

* * *

Lori le hizo preguntas sin levantar la vista de su teléfono celular. No había mucho sobre el sótano para mirar de todos modos.

‒ Bien, Lynn, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos quieres aquí?

Lynn, que estaba en el medio de la habitación, fue desairada antes de que ella pudiera responder.

‒ Y para agregar, ¿por qué sólo nosotras? ‒ preguntó Lisa desde su asiento en el último escalón. ‒ Las circunstancias de tu solicitud no tienen mucho sentido a su valor aparente.

Para cuando Lisa terminó su regañina con su habitual recato, una sonrisa espeluznante se extendió por su rostro, un espectáculo que solo Luan tuvo la desgracia de notar.

‒ A menos que, por supuesto, todos hayan cedido a la autoridad de mi genio y deseen comprometer solemnemente sus mentes y cuerpos a mis experimentos sin la mayor queja.

‒ En tus sueños, Lis. No hay forma de que eso pase alguna vez... De hecho, la ciencia y yo, simplemente no tenemos mucha química. ¿Entiendes? ‒ retrucó Luan en una risa abundante, siguiendo su propio juego de palabras, ante el cual todas las demás se quejaron.

Lori terminó su conversación de texto con Becky a favor de apagar su teléfono y finalmente mirar su entorno para algo más que una rápida mirada fugaz. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Lola, que estaba sentada en la lavadora sin hacer ruido, balanceando las piernas sin ningún cuidado en el mundo.

‒ Lola, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estás sentado en la lavadora? ‒ preguntó Lori.

Las cejas de Lola se arrugaron en un ceño fruncido.

‒ Ahh... ¡sí, Lori! ¿Crees que quiero ensuciarme el vestido por estar parada en el asqueroso piso del sótano?

Lori no vio ninguna razón para que ella actuara como si un piso sucio fuera un destino horrible que le fue impuesto por casualidad. Ella tenía el control de su destino, pero eligió ser floja para evitar cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir incómoda.

Por lo que ella marchó hacia Lola y la miró de mala gana, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por utilizar su estatura como método de intimidación.

‒ Bueno, tal vez no estaría tan sucio... SI TAN SÓLO LO HUBIERAS BARRIDO COMO MAMÁ Y PAPÁ LO QUISIERON AYER.

Ella frunció el ceño con más fuerza cuando no funcionó.

‒ Bueno, tal vez si entendieras que el trabajo manual está por debajo de mi persona, ¡LO HUBIERAS HECHO EN MI LUGAR! ‒ respondió Lola, poniéndose de pie en su lugar y enseñando sus dientes apretados.

‒ BUENO, ¡TAL VEZ SI NO FUERAS UNA MOCOSA TAN BERRINCHUDA, PODRÍA HABERLO CONSIDERADO!

‒ BUENO, ¡TAL VEZ SI TÚ NO FUERAS TAN...!

‒ ¿Es necesario esta discusión? ‒ preguntó Lisa secamente.

Las rubias encolerizadas se volvieron hacia ella y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

‒ ¡Cállate, Lisa!

Lynn no necesitaba una señal para saber cuándo era el momento de involucrarse antes de que todos olvidaran la razón por la que tenían que estar aquí en primer lugar.

‒ ¡Oigan chicas, vamos! ¡Enfóquense! ¡Esto es importante! ‒ ella gritó.

Lori y Lola intercambiaron una pequeña tos autoinfligida y se apartaron la una de la otra. Lynn refunfuñó algo acerca de que las hermanas molestas que se interponían en el camino del progreso antes de que consiguiera esa horrible nota de su bolsillo, la cual desenrolló y la sostuvo para que todos la vieran.

‒ Echen un vistazo a lo que encontré en la habitación de Lincoln ‒ comenzó. ‒ Es un...

‒ Espera. ‒ Lynn hizo una pausa cuando Luan intervino con un comentario, y uno tonalmente mordaz, el cual la tomó por sorpresa. ‒ ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Lincoln? Ni siquiera está aquí.

Lynn puso los ojos en blanco. Si ella pensaba que no suficiente con que Lincoln no la increpara, entonces allí estaba Luan, preparando su flor de agua por nada. Bueno, está bien, no era nada, per se, pero seguía siendo molesto, más aún cuando se tenía a una persona tan insoportable como Luan, quien se cree que es alguien tan desopilante como para estar haciendo chistes tan malos como si fueran un dolor de muelas.

" _Por todos los cielos... ¡esta reunión no se trataba de ti! ¡Por una vez, ponte seria, Luan!"_ , pensó una molesta Lynn.

‒ Solo quería tomar prestados algunos auriculares de él, y yo...

‒ ¿Y sin su permiso? ‒ comentó Lola, remarcando su siguiente comentario con un tono sarcástico. ‒ Guau, eso no es para nada grosero, Lynn.

Lynn casi podía sentir sus orejas explotar de todo el vapor que se salía de ellos.

‒ ¡Miren, eso no es lo importante ahora! Lo importante es que...

‒ ¡No, Lynn! ¡Literalmente es importante! ‒ intervino Lori. ‒ No puedes simplemente entrar en la habitación de alguien, revolver sus cosas, y luego tomarlas sin su permiso. ¡Eso no está bien!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si Lynn iba a estar en el ojo de la tormenta, ella no podía dejarse intimidar con la mera lluvia de hipocresía que desprendían sus hermanas.

Ella se movió campante hacia Lori, midiéndola mientras se mantenía firme en su postura militante, con el brazo doblado cuando ella acortaba la distancia.

‒ Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Porque estoy segura de que Leni no solo te dejó pedir prestada su ropa cuando intentabas reconquistar a Clyde!

Sin dudas, ese fue un momento incómodo para Lori.

‒ Yo-yo... bueno, yo... ahh ‒ mientras tartamudeaba, un intenso color rosado floreció en las mejillas de Lori, un espectáculo que entraba en conflicto con la seriedad de su gruñido característico. ‒ E-ese fue un momento de desesperación, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No es totalmente lo mismo!

‒ Hmm... No lo sé ‒ dijo Luan, observando la escena con una sonrisa. ‒ Suena como algo similar para mí.

Lori casi consigue entonar un latigazo cuando se volvió para encarar a la cómica de cola de caballo.

‒ ¡A ti, ¿quién te preguntó?!

‒ ¡Y a ti, ¿quién te pidió que fueras una idiota hipócrita?! ‒ respondió Luan, con su sonrisa descarada disolviéndose cuando la ira se elevó en su tono de voz.

‒ ¡¿Ah, sí?, ¿acaso te pedí que reemplazaras mi champú con mayonesa esta mañana?!

‒ ¡Fue solo una pequeña broma! ¡Aprende a tomar una!

‒ ¡Y puedo hacer eso, pero solo cuando son divertidas! ¡Y creo que podrías intentar ser divertida alguna vez!

A partir de este punto, las tres hermanas mayores no pararon de lanzarse un montón de comentarios crueles entre ellas, ninguno de los cuales ganó mucha tracción ya que su griterío prometía durar varias horas. La intervención de Lynn, que incluía tratar de gritarles para que se detuvieran, solo resultó en una cacofonía de gritos cada vez más confusos y audibles.

Mirando la escena como un desacato manifiesto, Lisa se acercó a Lola y le hizo un gesto para que se tapara las orejas. Cuando lo hizo, sacó unos tapones para los oídos de sus bolsillos, junto con una bocina de aire. Colocando sus tapones para los oídos en su lugar, sacudió la lata y presionó el botón de la boquilla, provocando un ruido atronador que hizo que sus tres hermanas mayores abandonaran la conversación a favor de casi sobresaltarse, haciendo muecas de dolor y tapando sus orejas con sus dedos, mientras le daban a Lisa una mirada fulminante.

El ruido cesó tan pronto como Lisa pensó que habían tenido suficiente.

‒ ¿No es triste cuando la más joven del grupo es la que tenga que restaurar el orden? ‒ dijo Lisa, quitándose los tapones para los oídos y llevándoselos a sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo la bocina de aire en caso de que se presentara una situación que le ameritara volver a usarla. ‒ Ahora bien, ¿podemos continuar con esta reunión improvisada antes de que nos descarrilemos más?

Aunque sus oídos todavía estaban sonando, Lynn estaba agradecida por la intervención de Lisa. Ahora, ella podría tener la esperanza de seguir adelante con lo que todos debían tener en cuenta.

‒ Bien. Resulta que me encontré algo en uno de los cajones de Lincoln ‒ dijo y le dio la nota a Lori. ‒ Léela.

‒ Sí, ya lo iba a hacer, genio ‒ dijo Lori, aún furiosa por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos cuatro minutos.

Lynn observó cuidadosamente la cara de Lori mientras miraba el papel arrugado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus características furiosas comenzaran a despegarse de su cara, una fracción a la vez. Para cuando habían pasado diez segundos, era difícil imaginar que esta era la misma Lori por la que había estado gritando hace unos momentos.

Confusión. Sorpresa. Dolor. Tal vez, incluso vergüenza. Cualquiera de esas emociones habría encajado en la mente de Lynn, pero tal vez era mejor decir que Lori sentía las cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía que lo hizo la primera vez que lo leyó.

Por ahora, Lisa y Luan estaban al lado de Lori, preguntándose qué le tomaría a Lori tanto tiempo decir lo que estaba en el papel.

‒ ¿Y bien? ‒ exigió Lola con impaciencia. ‒ ¿Qué dice?

La reina de los concursos de belleza no tenía tiempo para observar a detalle la expresión de Lori como para entender su estado de sobriedad, pero de manera interna sabía que algo no marchaba bien en esta situación.

Lori asintió mecánicamente, y con un poco de recato procedió a leerla de nuevo. A medida que Lori leía el pedazo de papel, la brusquedad de Lola dio paso a una mirada preocupada. Las palabras fueron desalentadoras, pero el tono de Lori, tambaleándose entre el desconcierto y la desesperación, era inquietante. Y todo estuvo más claro que el agua, en cuanto a lo que estaba escrito en ese papel:

Buenas hermanas:

Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana y Lily

Malas hermanas:

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lisa.

Después de leer el último nombre, el sótano se quedó en silencio, salvo por el ruido errante que provenía de la caldera y el suave zumbido de la lavadora. La quietud pétrea de la habitación permitió una introspección que ninguna hermana pensó que necesitaban saber.

‒ Vaya ‒ dijo Luan, vocalizando sus pensamientos internos. ‒ ¿Es eso lo que Lincoln realmente piensa de nosotras?

‒ Por supuesto que sí. ‒ murmuró Lynn. ‒ Después de todo, estaba en su cajón.

En ese momento, Lynn escuchó lo que ella solo podía describir como un sonoro olisqueo, y era del tipo que daba preludio a un llanto lamentable. Sabiendo de dónde venía, Lynn se giró para ver a Lola hacer exactamente lo que pensaba. Lola era conocida por ser una gran reina del drama, por lo que verla descomponerse realmente nunca fue una experiencia agradable.

‒ Lola, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Lynn.

Al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, Lola arrugó la cara frunciendo el ceño y se secó la cara llena de lágrimas.

‒ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué debería importarme una boba y asquerosa lista?

El tono indignado de la niña resultó ser contagioso, sacando a Lori de su melancolía para soltar una objeción propia tan acaloradamente como Lola lo hizo.

‒ ¿Y cómo exactamente soy una "mala hermana"? ‒ se enojó Lori. ‒ ¡Soy literalmente la hermana más paciente de todas!

Ese comentario le valió unas miradas secas y estoicas, que más bien expresaban un inocuo desprecio por la ironía de Lori. En vez de alargar ese silencio incómodo, Lisa procedió a replicarle:

‒ Lori, si mal no recuerdo, nos das aproximadamente tres minutos y quince segundos para llegar a Vanzilla antes de dejarnos atrás para llegar a la escuela por nuestros propios medios. Eso es completamente lo contrario a la palabra "paciente".

Lori miró hacia abajo para darle a la pequeña científica una mirada dura y glacial.

‒ Oye, solo porque no dejo que ustedes me subestimen no me hace "mala". Como la mayor, a veces tengo que aplacarlos y poner claras las reglas.

‒ Y por "a veces" creo que te refieres a "todo el tiempo", ¿verdad? ‒ replicó Luan, claramente teniendo sentimientos doloridos por su disputa verbal.

Lori resolvió ampararse con poner los ojos en blanco en vez de responder con más furia.

‒ Ay, no empieces conmigo, capitana chistosa. Para empezar, es debido a gente como tú que no me da un descanso por que soy "mala", y gracias a eso, Lincoln cree que merezco ser agrupada con el resto de ustedes, idiotas.

‒ ¡Con que "el resto de ustedes, idiotas", ¿eh?! ‒ gritó Lynn.

Sintiendo que se desataba más alboroto, Lola saltó de la lavadora (sin importarle dónde pisara), le arrebató la boquilla de aire de la mano a Lisa y apretó la boquilla después de haberse asegurado de cubrir al menos una de sus orejas con su mano libre. Una vez más, el ruido fuerte y estridente detuvo a todas en seco mientras se tapaban las orejas a toda prisa y gruñían hasta que Lola dejó de hacer ruido.

‒ ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No vamos a llegar a ningún lado de esta forma! ‒ exclamó una Lola irritada.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Luan se acercó a ella y le arrebató la bocina de aire.

‒ ¡En serio, danos una advertencia antes de que suenes esta cosa! ‒ gritó ella.

‒ Sí, no me sorprende que Lincoln piense que eres una "mala hermana" ‒ dijo Lori sin pensar.

Ella jadeó e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con una mano, sus palabras crueles repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza como un bucle. ¿De dónde diablos vino eso? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿qué parte enferma y retorcida de ella tenía el descaro de creer que se lo merecía?

Lola estaba aún más frustrada que eso. Su voz se redujo a un mero susurro, luchando temblorosamente para pronunciar las palabras.

‒ Sí, bueno, yo... yo-yo...

El corazón de Lori se partió en dos cuando vio lágrimas que rozaban en esos dulces ojos azules, mientras que aún mantenía una actitud luchando por mantenerse firme.

‒ Yo-yo no soy una "mala hermana", ¿de acuerdo? ‒ fue lo que logró salir de su garganta tensa y ahogada. ‒ Solo porque no soy un ángel perfecto no significa que soy un demonio.

Contra su mejor juicio, Luan se acercó a Lola y la apretó con fuerza en un abrazo. Eso venció a Lori al instante, pensando que sería mejor tratar de hacer tal contacto después de causar tanto dolor a su hermanita.

‒ Lo siento, Lola ‒ dijo Lori, bajando la cabeza avergonzada mientras se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello. ‒ No debí haber ido tan lejos.

Levantó la vista y notó que los estados de ánimo de todas fueron hundidos. No estaba segura si era por el propio e insípido comentario que lanzó, de que se sentían como las responsables de esa lista, o de si se trataba una combinación de ambas opciones. Pero lo que estaba claro era que no quería estar lejos de hacer que sus hermanas se sintieran como si valdrían todo su amor... lo que sea que eso valiera para ellas.

‒ Miren, chicas, creo que todas debemos entender algo importante aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras su discurso inicial, esperó a que todas las miradas se centraran en ella; tal vez no le gustó el aspecto deprimente de sus rostros, pero al menos aceptó con gusto el hecho de que parecían reconocerla.

‒ Sí. Pese a que ustedes pueden ponerme nerviosa a veces, literalmente negaría cada oportunidad que tenga de reemplazar a cualquiera de ustedes por alguien más. Las amo a todas con todo mi corazón y realmente lo siento si no siempre actúe de manera más correcta. ‒ Así, se atrevió a preguntar lo siguiente: ‒ Y estoy segura de que ustedes se sienten de la misma manera, ¿verdad?

Sus pulmones expulsaron el aliento tenso cuando todas asintieron. Ella casi se lagrimea a sí misma. Ella realmente tenía a las mejores hermanas del mundo.

‒ Es una lástima que Lincoln no sienta lo mismo por nosotras ‒ dijo Lola con tristeza.

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? ‒ exclamó Luan ‒ Lincoln no tiene un hueso malo en su cuerpo contra ninguna de nosotras. Él nos ama. ‒ Aseguró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lola.

‒ Tal vez ‒ contestó una Lisa preocupada ‒ pero aún así... ¿sería posible suponer que ame más a sus "buenas hermanas" que a nosotras?

Luan vaciló antes de poder negar la lógica de Lisa. Después de todo, ahora que ella pensó en eso, la palabra "mala" podría haber significado algo estrictamente literal. No hay forma de que Lincoln piense en algo que era "malo" tan favorablemente como algo que era "bueno"... o al menos eso quisiera suponer. Eso solo hizo que le diera el beneficio de la duda.

‒ Yo... supongo que no ‒ admitió.

Lisa tomó la pausa que siguió como una oportunidad para hablar sobre el asunto por sí misma.

‒ Por mucho que sea inflexible en cuanto a evitar las emociones humanas, no puedo negar su etiqueta hacia mí... más bien dicho, hacia nosotras. Pero, como ha demostrado la ciencia, no hay ningún problema que no se pueda superar.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué estás sugiriendo? ‒ preguntó Lynn, sin saber a dónde iría Lisa. ‒ ¿Le hacemos un lavado de cerebro para que piense que somos "buenas hermanas" o algo por el estilo?

‒ Eso habría sido algo a lo que la vieja Lisa Loud habría recurrido, sí. ‒ dijo Lisa. ‒ Pero, como alguien que desea ser una "buena hermana", pienso que para empezar simplemente nos abstendremos de cualquier comportamiento que pueda inspirar una designación tan callosa.

Así, una sonrisa logró una adornar la cara de Lola. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué significaban las palabras "designación" o "callosa", todavía sabía leer y escribir lo que estaba proponiendo.

‒ Entonces, para que seamos "buenas hermanas", básicamente, ¿debemos actuar más amablemente con Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Lola.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

‒ No se trata solo de "actuar mejor" en un sentido general. ‒ explicó Lisa. ‒ También debemos asegurarnos de que Lincoln no se acuerde de nuestras personas como "malas hermanas". Eso significa que cualquier cosa que pueda desencadenar una respuesta desdeñosa debe desaparecer para siempre.

Luan tarareó pensativamente, antes de responder

‒ ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, creo que vale la pena intentarlo. No creo que sea una "mala hermana"...

‒ Y ninguna de nosotras lo es. ‒ intervino Lori.

‒ Gracias. ‒ dijo Luan después de mostrarle una sonrisa. ‒ De todos modos, aunque no creo que sea mala, no estaría de más ser una mejor hermana. Si eso significa que Lincoln piensa que somos tan buenas como las demás, no veo por qué no todas puedan ser mejores.

La idea iluminó el espíritu de todos, una inversión total de la atmósfera sombría que flotaba sobre sus cabezas como una nube de tormenta. Tenían la oportunidad de redimirse y hacerse tan entrañables como sus otras hermanas.

Y se iban a asegurar de hacerlo.

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ exclamó Lola, levantando un puño alto. ‒ ¡Demostrémosle a Lincoln lo buenas que podemos ser!

‒ No dejaremos de ser amables, ¡ni siquiera después de que nuestra amabilidad emane de sus oídos! ‒ declaró Lynn con gusto.

Lori, aunque entusiasta de probarse a sí misma, reprimió el fervor con precaución.

‒ Está bien, pero no podemos decirle a Lincoln lo que estamos haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que puedo hablar por todas cuando digo que queremos que nos vea como "buenas hermanas" por su cuenta. No significará cualquier cosa si él no se da cuenta por sí mismo de lo buenas que podemos ser.

Tras eso, un coro de comentarios de aquiescencia, acordando mantener su pacto en la oscuridad, la dejó con solo una cosa que preguntar:

‒ Entonces, ¿quién está lista para ser una "buena hermana"?

Acto seguido, todas levantaron la mano en concordancia. Era más que claro que mucha de la determinación que poseían se debía a un desesperado pero muy necesario cambio en sus roles como hermanas. Sí, quizás requeriría mucho trabajo, pero estarían más que dispuestas a demostrar que pueden ser buenas personas, para así deslindarse de esa etiqueta recién descubierta.

Además, sólo iban a tratar de mejorar su personalidad... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. El inicio del mejor de los tiempos

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Lincoln Loud no era un campista feliz. ¿Por qué? Si fuera un _boy scout_ , se habría ganado la insignia de "Gustavo el Gruñón" con la actitud que tenía ahora.

Pero, una vez más, entrar en discusiones con Clyde hizo que terminara así, y la sensación fue incluso más intensa de lo habitual, ya que Lincoln creía que tenía razón. "Haciéndose el nerd con Clyde" (como Lynn a menudo lo llamaba) comenzó bastante bien; eran dos niños que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras jugaban videojuegos.

Entonces, una cosa llevó a la otra cuando Clyde pausó el juego a favor de divulgar otro esquema para hacer de Lori su novia de una vez por todas. Para cuando llegó a la parte en donde involucraba una manguera de jardín y mantequilla de maní (a lo cual no sabía a dónde iba con eso desde el principio), Lincoln ya se estaba hartando de los balbuceos amorosos y estúpidos que hacía sobre Lori y amablemente le dijo que dejara eso por la paz. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Clyde se ofendiera, reprendiéndolo por "no pensar como un hermano para él" (ya sea que eso significara), a lo que Lincoln replicó con sus propias y desagradables palabras. Su acalorado intercambio de comentarios intensos se prolongó durante varios minutos, haciendo que la severidad de sus insultos aumentara con cada servicio, hasta que Lincoln salió de su casa furioso.

Ahora, caminando enojado hacia su hogar, Lincoln no quería hacer nada más que pasar lo que le quedaba de su preciado sábado acurrucado en la cama con uno o dos historietas mientras hacía lo posible por olvidarse del estúpido Clyde y de su estúpida obsesión por Lori y de su estúpido... bueno, de todo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta principal, Lincoln estaba a punto de arrancarla de las bisagras en un ataque de ira, pero se detuvo cuando recuperó la previsión suficiente como para saber que se lastimaría si lo intentaba, y que la puerta no merecía ser maltratada debido a que su "mejor amigo" no paró con su estúpida charla acerca Lori por un día para pasar el rato con él adecuadamente.

Suspirando, extendió la mano y golpeó con los nudillos varias veces contra la puerta y esperó a que alguien la abriera. Suspiró de nuevo, esperando que alguien le respondiera más de lo que quería. Después de todo, dado que era sábado, sospechaba que la mayoría de sus hermanas habían salido para pasar el día, y como Vanzilla no estaba en su lugar, había muchas posibilidades de que Lori o al menos uno de sus padres no estuviera en casa.

Pero para su sorpresa, ambas expectativas se desvanecieron cuando la puerta no solo se abrió apenas cuatro segundos después de su último golpe, sino que la responsable era la hermana mayor de los Loud.

‒ ¡Bienvenido a casa, Lincoln! ‒ exclamó Lori, con una sonrisa que le daría competencia a cualquiera de los Yates, sus nuevos vecinos.

Lincoln retrocedió un poco, aturdido por la expresión de Lori. Por supuesto, ver a Lori así de feliz no era exactamente raro, pero por lo que él podía ver, su hermana estaba eufórica por... ¿él? ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía, pero todo lo que sabía era que su sonrisa lo ponía nervioso.

Lincoln le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, sin saber cómo responder adecuadamente.

‒ Ah... hola, ¡Lor-iiiiiiii!

Él gimió cuando, sin previo aviso, Lori lo agarró de su brazo, lo jaló hacia adentro, cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos, corrió hacia el sofá, y dejó caer a su hermano completamente confundido en el asiento del medio. Lincoln se volvió asustado ahora, creyendo que la sonrisa de Lori no era más que un pretexto para las intenciones sórdidas que tenía reservadas para él.

La sensación solo creció cuando Lori se paró frente a él, todavía radiante, mientras su sombra se cernía sobre él como la retribución que pensó que estaba a punto de enfrentar, haciendo que la piel de Lincoln se rompiera en un sudor nervioso, y comenzara a sentirse mal del estómago.

‒ ¡¿Q-qué está pasando?! ‒ balbuceó con puro miedo mientras se presionaba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos. ‒ ¿Hice algo mal? ¡Sea lo que sea, lo siento, Lori! ¡Realmente lo siento! Lo siento mucho...

Lori extendió la mano y presionó su dedo contra sus labios, lo que efectivamente calló a Lincoln, pero hizo poco para calmar sus nervios.

‒ Sssssssssh. Está bien, Lincoln. No estoy enojada contigo ‒ dijo Lori, puntuando su consuelo con una risita.

El corazón de Lincoln comenzó a desacelerarse mientras encontraba consuelo en sus palabras. ‒ ¿En-en serio?

Se atrevió a abrir un ojo y descubrió que Lori se había movido. Ahora, ella estaba aún más cerca de él, con su rostro a un aliento del suyo.

‒ Por supuesto que no, tonto ‒ arrulló. ‒ Si estuviera enojado, ¿haría esto?

Con lo que Lori se refería a "eso" terminó siendo que ella lo besaba en la frente, se acercaba a la mesa de café, recogía el control remoto y lo colocaba en el regazo de su hermano menor.

‒ Pensé que querías pasar un tiempo frente al televisor por el día de hoy ‒ dijo Lori ‒ así que me aseguré de que cuando volvieras a casa, tuvieras esa oportunidad.

Una vez más, las expectativas de Lincoln fueron arrojadas por la ventana, junto con cualquier razón para temer cualquier tipo de regaño de su hermana mayor. Aún así, se quedó con más preguntas que respuestas:

¿Por qué la hora de la televisión, una comodidad apreciada en la casa de Loud, se le regalaba tan libremente sin ningún tipo de motivo ulterior, o al menos hasta donde podía decirlo?

E incluso si pudiera aceptar eso como algo normal, ¿cómo es que, de todas las personas en su familia, esto venía de Lori? Ella no era exactamente la persona más... generosa del mundo.

Una vez más, ¿por qué Lori estaba tan feliz de verlo? No había hecho nada especial por ella últimamente, así que... tal vez solo estaba siendo caritativa debido a... ¿a qué?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera surgir otra pregunta problemática y que ésta atrapara su atención, Lori lo sacó de su meditación cuando ella se fue de su lado para dirigirse a la cocina. Hizo una pausa, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al comedor. Volteándose para ver a su hermano, le mostró otra sonrisa galardonada y le dijo:

‒ Ahora, simplemente siéntate ahí mismo mientras te traigo palomitas de maíz del microondas.

Con eso, Lori desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, dejando a Lincoln para hacer frente a sus emociones en conflicto.

Por un lado, estaba agradecido por los actos de bondad de Lori. No era frecuente que ella lo mimara así, y era aún menos frecuente que lo hiciera sin adjuntar un pagaré con lo que ella esperaba que él se comprometiera. Claro, ver la televisión no era exactamente lo que él quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a pisotear la generosidad de Lori al rechazarla.

Por otro lado, incluso con lo cálido y confuso que lo había dejado tal acontecimiento, aún no podía evitar la sensación de que... algo estaba pasando. No estaba seguro de qué era ese "algo", pero no estaba dispuesto a arrojar sus sospechas al azar. Le daría a Lori el beneficio de la duda en su mayor parte, pero se negó a traicionar sus instintos ignorándolos por completo.

Pero incluso con esa corazonada en el fondo de su mente, Lincoln se sintió libre de una cosa imperante, volviendo evidente algo más importante: Lori acababa de hacer su pésimo día un poco menos malo.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en un estado de completa dicha, mientras comía felizmente de sus palomitas de maíz. Hace aproximadamente media hora, Lori se había unido a él en el sofá, mirando los programas que él estaba disfrutando, y sin quejarse. Luego, en un movimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa, Lori comenzó a darle "rascadillas en la cabeza" (como Lola lo llamaría) durante unos buenos diez minutos antes de que ella lo dejara disfrutar de su soledad.

Justo cuando otro espacio comercial seguía a un episodio de la serie animada de Ace Savvy, Luan salió del comedor, con algo detrás de la espalda.

‒ ¡Hola, Linc! ‒ la llamó Luan, persuadiendo a Lincoln para que volteara a mirarla.

‒ Hola, Luan ‒ dijo y volvió a mirar el televisor.

Unos segundos más tarde, la situación anterior se volvió aún más imposible de asimilar cuando Luan se paró frente a él, bloqueando su visión de la pantalla. Antes de que pudiera pedirle amablemente que se quitara del camino, Luan preguntó:

‒ Entonces, ¿cómo se encuentra actualmente el hermano menor más adorable del mundo entero? Apuesto que un poco sediento, ¿verdad?

Lincoln miró a Luan con incredulidad. Además de ser llamado "el hermano menor más adorable en todo el mundo", Lincoln encontró el comportamiento de Luan... un poco más que extraño. De hecho, él diría que era francamente sospechoso. Todo esto parecía y sonaba como una trampa para algún tipo de broma.

Aun así, tenía que tener cuidado con sus modales, puesto que no debía deshonrar a lo que podría considerarse como un acto aparentemente amable.

‒ Yo... supongo. ‒ dijo Lincoln con reserva. ‒ Sí, creo que estoy un poco reseco.

Acto seguido, el muchacho vio como Luan revelaba inmediatamente lo que estaba detrás de ella.

‒ Entonces, ¿por qué no sacias tu sed con esta última lata del Sr. Fibb que saqué de la nevera?

Lincoln miró la lata de refresco y se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, recordando con quién estaba tratando. Por lo que ese asunto lo llevó a pensar en un escenario más que obvio:

" _Ah, la vieja rutina del rocío de soda, ¿eh, Luan? Un clásico, pero no te voy a dar ese lujo."_

Su renuencia a recibir su "regalo" incitó a una confusa Luan a preguntarle:

‒ ¿Ocurre algo?

‒ ¿Te importaría abrir la lata por mí? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, sofocando una sonrisa por su astucia. ‒ Mis dedos están un poco adoloridos.

Ahora, la tenía a ella. En este punto, ella solo tenía dos opciones. Ella podía dejar que se rindiera con su broma o podía desencadenar su plan sobre ella misma y esperar que no literalmente explotara en su rostro mientras trataba de salvar su pellejo.

‒ ¡Por supuesto! ‒ ella dijo y abrió la lata de refresco con un fuerte clic, a lo que la llevó tenderle la bebida de nuevo. ‒ ¡Aquí tienes!

La boca de Lincoln se abrió cuando ninguna de sus suposiciones se hizo realidad. El shock eventualmente se disipó, dejando atrás la vergüenza en su lugar. Lincoln solo pudo colgar la cabeza y apoyarla en sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que había actuado como un imbécil en este momento.

Por primera vez desde que apareció, Luan frunció el ceño, claramente perturbada por la respuesta de Lincoln.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el Sr. Fibb? ‒ ella preguntó con tristeza. ‒ Pensé que era tu bebida favorita.

‒ Perdón ‒ respondió Lincoln.

Luan se sentó a su lado en el sofá, dejando el refresco en la mesa de café antes de que ella le preguntara:

‒ ¿Perdón por qué?

Lincoln suspiró y levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

‒ Mentí acerca de que mis dedos estaban adoloridos. Pensé que sacudiste la lata de refresco, e intentaste que la abriera y así lograr que la bebida se esparciera por toda mi cara.

No sabía qué haría Luan a continuación, pero estaba seguro de que incluso si ella no lo reprimiera duramente, aún estaría un poco decepcionada con él.

En cambio, sucedió exactamente lo contrario cuando Luan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír. Una vez más, Luan dejó a Lincoln completamente estupefacto. Una vez que pasaron unos momentos, Luan finalmente encontró la resolución de controlar la risa para dirigirse a su hermano.

‒ Oye, no te preocupes por eso ‒ dijo Luan y le dio un leve golpe a Lincoln en las costillas, provocando una risita de él. ‒ No te sientas mal porque cometiste un error. Todos lo hacen.

Antes de levantarse, ella se inclinó y le plantó un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo satisfecho consigo mismo.

‒ Ahora, ¿por qué no te dejo a solas para que puedas volver a tu efervescente programación? ‒ bromeó Luan y retomó su risa de antes cuando dejó Lincoln para continuar saboreando su tiempo a solas.

Ni siquiera el regreso de la serie animada de Ace Savvy podría hacer que Lincoln se sienta mejor de lo que lo hizo en este momento. Claro, disfrutar de una refrescante lata del Sr. Fibb no era exactamente lo mejor del mundo, pero la amabilidad detrás del acto de Luan no se perdió en él; en lugar de apresurar sus esperanzas con una broma, ella buscó mejorar su buen momento con una pequeña muestra de afecto.

Y además de eso, ella lo había perdonado por esperar lo peor de ella. Fueron momentos como estos cuando Lincoln agradeció el hecho de que Luan fuera su hermana... y eso no era decirlo en broma.

* * *

Después de algunas horas televisión ininterrumpidas, Lincoln tuvo suficiente por un día y se fue a la cama a buscar un cómic para leer. En ese momento, él estaba felizmente acurrucado debajo de su manta (medio desnudo para una mayor comodidad) y hojeaba las páginas del tomo 16 de "Muscle Fish" (un clásico intemporal, en su opinión). Justo cuando estaba a punto de leer el dramático cuadro de subtítulos en la parte superior de la página 29, su madre lo llamó desde la planta baja.

‒ ¡¿Lincoln?!

Podía oír la inflexión de una petición en su voz, y Lincoln sólo pudo atinar en rezongar en sus interiores:

" _Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente buenas"._

Saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta para permitir que su voz siguiera por el pasillo vacío.

‒ ¿Sí, mamá? ‒ llamó Lincoln.

‒ ¡Charles necesita ir a pasear! ¡Date prisa antes de que se orine sobre la alfombra otra vez!

Suspirando, Lincoln supo que realmente no tenía otra opción en este asunto. A pesar de que Charles no era su mascota, per se, generalmente era el responsable de cuidarlo, y eso incluía llevarlo a pasear.

‒ ¡De acuerdo mamá! ‒ respondió Lincoln, pero antes de que pudiera hacer tanto como volver a su habitación y ponerse la ropa, podía oír el tintineo de un collar de perro en la distancia y los pasos rápidos que subían las escaleras. Efectivamente, Charles estaba corriendo hacia Lincoln con su correa en la boca. Se detuvo de manera brusca una vez que estuvo frente al niño y soltó la correa para jadear con entusiasmo.

Lincoln sonrió. Incluso si estaba cortando su tiempo libre, Charles era alguien con quien no podía enfadarse.

‒ Hola, muchacho, ¿estás listo para salir? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, como si lo necesitara.

Charles respondió moviendo la cola y soltando unos pocos ladridos impacientes, lo que provocó que Lincoln soltara unas pocas risitas.

‒ Está bien, está bien, cálmate. Te tengo cubierto ‒ dijo, y le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación a buscar su ropa.

‒ ¡Alto ahí!

Tras oír eso, Lincoln se congeló instantáneamente, bloqueando rígidamente sus extremidades en su lugar. Conocía esa voz, incluso desde detrás de una puerta como en este momento, y sabía muy bien que si Lola te decía que "te detuvieras allí", sería mejor que no te movieras ni el más mínimo centímetro, para que no incurrieras en su ira.

Podía oír que se abría una puerta, presumiblemente la de la habitación de las hermanas gemelas, pero no se atrevía a darse la vuelta para confirmarlo; él tenía sus órdenes y todos se trataban de detenerse en seco.

‒ ¿A dónde crees que vas, señor?

Lincoln tragó saliva, el único movimiento permitido por su cuerpo. Sintió que el miedo corría por su espalda como una brisa helada. No podía recordar lo que había hecho para enloquecer a Lola, pero en lugar de detenerse en eso, luchó desesperadamente por obtener una disculpa que la satisficiera.

Al hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de que Lola se había acercado a él desde atrás. Solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando la sintió tocarlo en su hombro, lo que le permitió descongelarse para enfrentarla adecuadamente. Cuando lo hizo, retrocedió hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con sus piernas mientras lo hacía.

Muy bien... la que le llamó fue efectivamente Lola, pero en lugar de una Lola vengativa, allí estaba... una Lola de aspecto dulce, agarrando un extremo de la correa de Charles, mientras que el otro extremo estaba enganchado en su cuello.

‒ Volverás a tu habitación para leer tus comics, ahí es donde irás ‒ dijo Lola, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ‒ Yo me encargaré de llevar a Charles afuera.

Lincoln soltó jadeantes respiraciones en rápida sucesión, su mente explotada por lo que no podía creer que acababa de escuchar.

Finalmente, encontró su voz y exclamó:

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú?!

De cualquier posible resultado de este encuentro, Lola ofreció llevar a Charles a pasear y fue, con mucho, el escenario menos probable que podría haber visto venir. Creería antes que un meteoro se estrellaría contra el techo de su casa antes de poder imaginar a Lola, "la señorita Estirada y Formal", manejando voluntariamente la tarea de manejar al perro de la familia mientras él hacía lo suyo.

Lola se encontró con su incredulidad sin malicia y repitió sus intenciones con calma.

‒ Me escuchaste. Permíteme pasear al perro por ti. Tú... solo relájate.

Lincoln casi hizo un movimiento para detenerla, para preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo algo como esto por él, pero cerró la boca cuando recordó lo que Lori había hecho por él antes. Al igual que Lori, Lola hacía todo lo posible por tratarlo amablemente. Claro, con dos eventos igualmente increíbles sucediendo en una tarde, Lincoln sintió que tenía todo el derecho a reservar un poco de sospecha... pero mientras tanto, ¿quién era él para mirarle los dientes a esa clase de caballo?

‒ ¿Lola?

Antes de que Lola pudiera ir a ninguna parte con Charles, se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Esa sonrisa nunca se fue.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ respondió Lola.

Lincoln devolvió su sonrisa con una propia.

‒ Gracias. Esto es muy bueno de tu parte. ‒ dijo él.

Al decir esas palabras, Lincoln notó que los lindos y pequeños ojos de Lola se expandían y brillaban. Su sonrisa creció junto con ellos, y soltó la correa de Charles para correr hacia su hermano y abrazarlo alrededor de sus piernas.

‒ ¡De nada, Linky! ‒ trinó ella y, después de un momento, lo soltó para irse a toda prisa escoltando a Charles.

Lo único que Lincoln hizo después de eso fue volver a su habitación, todo mientras pensaba que Lola era una gran hermanita después de todo.

* * *

Estaba cerca de la hora de la cena, y para este punto, Lincoln se había fundido en los cómics y en la televisión por el resto del día.

Pero algo más, algo que sólo el cansancio podría hacer, pesaba sobre él como un yunque. No importaba cuánto intentara olvidar su discusión con Clyde, solo podía hacer un tanto antes de que el doloroso recuerdo volviera a atormentarlo.

Una y otra vez, la dura discusión jugaba en su cabeza, y Lincoln hacía una mueca de disgusto a cada momento, tanto por el dolor de las palabras de Clyde como por la culpabilidad por sí mismo. Después de la última repetición, Lincoln tuvo suficiente, sabiendo ahora que la pelea con Clyde era estúpida y que valía la pena disculparse lo antes posible. Su amistad no valdría nada si perdiera a su mejor amigo, y sabía que tenía algo por hacer por las cosas que dijo de todos modos.

Con su mente hecha, se levantó de la cama, y estaba a punto de alcanzar debajo de su cama su walkie-talkie... hasta que oyó que llamaban desde el otro lado de su puerta. Lincoln gruñó, pero pensó que podría volver a Clyde una vez que este negocio se concretara.

‒ Adelante ‒ dijo Lincoln y se deslizó de nuevo bajo sus sábanas por si no era su madre o su padre. No era exactamente tímido porque sus hermanas lo vieran en ropa interior, pero sabía que preferirían verlo completamente vestido cuando estuvieran cerca de él (aunque a Lola no parecía importarle su semidesnudez si se podía confiar en su última interacción con ella).

La puerta se abrió y Lisa, sosteniendo un portapapeles debajo de su brazo, se deslizó a través de la abertura.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Lisa? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Lisa sostuvo su portapapeles frente a ella, sus ojos nunca dejaban las páginas que Lincoln no podía distinguir desde esta distancia.

‒ He estado interesada en la histología del tejido intestinal últimamente ‒ explicó Lisa ‒ y tengo razones para creer que tu tracto gastrointestinal sería un tema ejemplar de análisis.

Obviamente, este comentario hizo que Lincoln parpadeara en señal de confusión.

‒ ¿Disculpa qué?

Lo que siguió fue lo que Lisa generalmente haría cuando alguien no comprendiera su vocabulario: explicarse en términos más simples. Sin embargo, Lincoln notó que a diferencia de las otras veces que hacía esto, no lo hacía con condescendencia e impaciencia en su tono.

‒ Quiero examinar tus intestinos a un nivel microscópico y deseo hacerlo utilizando una variedad de equipos altamente invasivos ‒ aclaró Lisa.

Las pupilas de Lincoln se dilataron, su cuerpo tembló y tragó saliva. ‒ Es, eh, es... ¿eso es todo? ‒ preguntó, tirando del cuello de una camisa que no estaba allí.

‒ Sin embargo... ‒ Lincoln dejó de temblar cuando el tono compasivo de Lisa lo tranquilizó. ‒... No impondré mi voluntad sobre ti al insistir en que me ayudes ni que tampoco... bueno, me involucre sin tu consentimiento. En cambio, simplemente te preguntaré si estás dispuesto a complacer mi capricho.

Lincoln se maravilló de las consecuencias de lo que pensó que sería una situación tensa. Medio esperaba que Lisa se abalanzara sobre él con salvaje descuido, haciendo todo lo posible por someterlo.

¿Pero esto? Esto fue una ocurrencia rara, de hecho. El pobre chico de cabello blanco ya no estaba seguro de si esto era una novedad o no. No podía recordar la última vez que Lisa había mirado los sentimientos de sus hermanos cuando se trataba de involucrarlos en sus estudios, especialmente los de la clase realmente invasiva.

Pero si esto no era una especie de experimento elaborado, entonces Lincoln no encontró ninguna razón para temer en darle sus honestos pensamientos sobre su propuesta.

‒ Sin ofender, Lisa, pero eso no suena como algo que me gustaría hacer. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que negar ‒ dijo Lincoln con firmeza.

En lugar de irrumpir fuera de su habitación abatida o revelar que su consideración no era más que una simple tapadera, Lisa respondió con la madurez que correspondía a su genio.

‒ Muy bien ‒ respondió ella. ‒ Respetaré tus deseos y te dejaré en paz.

Sin decir una palabra, Lisa salió de su vista, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Pasaron unos segundos después de eso, y Lincoln se arrepintió de lo que no había podido hacer.

En lugar de recompensar su actitud con un "Gracias", la dejó escapar antes de que pudiera saber cuánto significaba para él su enfoque reflexivo. Prometió, allí mismo, que se ocuparía de eso muy pronto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, tenía un mejor amigo con quien reconciliarse.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas, Lincoln había logrado todo lo que había querido hacer.

Al final resultó que Clyde aceptaba tanto sus disculpas como enterrar este suceso en el pasado. Con eso, ambos amigos se reconciliaron y prometieron que nunca más se repetiría algo así.

Después, se aseguró de decirle a Lisa, a quien había encontrado en la sala de estar, que apreciaba el hecho de que ella le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo con sus estudios.

Y ahora, con la barriga llena de la cena, Lincoln estaba listo para decir que fue su día predilecto y se preparó para ir a dormir. Una vez que subió, se puso el pijama, se cepilló los dientes y estaba a punto de ir a su habitación.

En ese momento, sintió un tirón en la manga de su pijama. Miró detrás de él y encontró a Lynn de pie allí, mirando, para sorpresa de Lincoln, algo triste.

‒ ¿Podemos hablar por un segundo, Lincoln? ‒ ella preguntó.

Sintiendo que algo la estaba carcomiendo, Lincoln simplemente le dijo:

‒ Claro, Lynn.

Ella lo siguió a su habitación y Lincoln le hizo un gesto para que se sentara donde quisiera mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez que lo hizo, se giró y se sorprendió por la expresión de Lynn cuando ella lo miró desde su silla; ella había pasado de un poco indispuesta a casi... ¿asustada?

¿Lynn Loud? ¿Asustada? Por un lado, Lincoln podía contar la cantidad de cosas que a Lynn le temía, pero de alguna manera, su miedo lo involucraba. Aunque estaba preocupado por Lynn, de todos modos, solo tenía que saber qué pasaba con ella por curiosidad.

Se sentó en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer lo más accesible posible, para que Lynn no tuviera ninguna razón para contenerse.

‒ ¿Qué tienes? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

La miró detenidamente mientras ella tomaba unos segundos para hablar.

‒ Durante la mañana, yo estaba... yo... estaba...‒ sintiendo que la impotencia del momento le ganaba, la deportista cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apresuró a explicarse ‒... yoestabaentuhabitación.

Aunque esa última parte fue un poco torpe en su ejecución, Lincoln pudo entenderla.

‒ ¿Estuviste aquí? ‒ preguntó. ‒ Pero, no recuerdo verte aquí antes de ir a la casa de Clyde.

Para entonces, Lynn estaba retorciéndose en su asiento y se apartó de la mirada de Lincoln para mirar al suelo.

‒ Eso es porque estaba aquí mientras no estabas ‒ explicó Lynn, con la humillación asaltando su tono de voz.

Instantáneamente, la cara de Lincoln se endureció en una mirada y un tono de voz que reflejaba tanto su sorpresa como su desdén hacia ella.

‒ Entonces, eso quiere decir que... ¿entraste a mi habitación sin preguntarme primero? ‒ exclamó Lincoln, pero con algo de cautela en el volumen de su voz.

Lynn asintió y mantuvo sus ojos lejos de ver a Lincoln, que ya no sentía nada parecido a la atención por los sentimientos de Lynn; ahora que sabía por qué Lynn le respondía con tanta timidez, no pudo evitar sentirse agitado con ella.

‒ Ajá ‒ continuó Lynn. ‒ Estaba buscando unos auriculares, y pensé que podrías tener algunos. Por eso vine aquí y... ‒

‒ ¿Y también estuviste revisando mis cosas? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para pedir prestado algo del que no te he dado permiso para usar, ni mucho menos buscar?

Lincoln vio como Lynn asentía de nuevo. Lo único que le impedía gritar era el hecho de que no quería que nadie más se precipitara e intercediera para que increpara a Lynn por su negligencia tanto en su privacidad como en su respeto.

‒ Lynn ‒ se quejó él, aún manteniéndose en voz baja ‒ ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? Dime, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que hacerlo hasta que comprendas?

‒ Lo siento.

‒ Sí, pues deberías... ‒ el chico hizo una pausa después de decir esas palabras. El hecho de que escuchara a Lynn, la más terca y reacia de sus hermanas, disculparse con él, fue incentivo más que suficiente como para que creyera que hubiese sido su imaginación.

‒ Espera, ¿qué? ‒ exclamó Lincoln, esta vez con su tono de voz normal.

Ahora, Lynn ya no miraba hacia otro lado, culpable y avergonzada. Ahora, estaba enfrentando a su hermano con una ternura que Lynn solía mostrarse reacia a usar en ese instante.

‒ Lo siento ‒ repitió Lynn, con un tono de voz adolorido. ‒ Tienes toda la razón. Estaba equivocada, y no debería haber actuado como si lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien. No volverá a suceder.

Lincoln luchó contra el impulso de golpearse la cara para despertarse de lo que consideraba una alucinación.

" _Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Solo eso tiene que ser."_

Ahora, todo estaba empezando a tener sentido... por así decirlo. Su actitud vacilante, su mirada incómoda, su disculpa... Lynn en realidad mostraba remordimiento por irrumpir en su habitación sin avisar, sin mencionar el hecho de que ella hizo todo esto sola, sin que Lincoln tuviera que haberla atrapado. Normalmente, ella simplemente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo "no era la gran cosa" y le pedía que lo dejara así, pero definitivamente ese no era el caso.

Entonces, de alguna manera, todo lo que Lynn estaba haciendo se sumaba a ese hecho, pero todavía había una gran posibilidad de que solo estuviera soñando.

Y fue entonces cuando corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, envolviendo a Lincoln con una calidez que nunca podría experimentar en un sueño.

‒ ¿Me perdonas? ‒ preguntó ella con su voz adolorida.

Lincoln no necesitaba pensar en su respuesta. ‒ Sí. Yo... te perdono. Y... lamento por haberme exaltado un poco.

Ante eso, Lynn negó con la cabeza.

‒ No, me lo merezco. Y oye, gracias por perdonarme. Significa mucho, hermanito. ‒ explicó ella, aparentemente recuperándose.

Después de permanecer abrazados por un rato, la deportista dejó libre de nuevo a su hermano, luego bostezó y extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza. Lincoln se sintió aliviado al ver que Lynn se veía mucho mejor que hace unos segundos.

‒ Bueno, no sé tú, pero estoy exhausta. ¿Y tú? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Sí. Estoy bastante vencido ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Ante esa afirmación, una sonrisa descarada apareció en la cara de Lynn.

‒ Es lo que pensaba.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera protestar, Lynn lo levantó en sus brazos con facilidad. Con un brazo, retiró las sábanas de su cama y usó su otro brazo para deslizarlo suavemente debajo de sus mantas. Luego, agarró a Bun-Bun (el conejo de peluche del chico) de su escritorio y lo colocó justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermano menor.

‒ Aquí tienes ‒ dijo Lynn, pareciendo satisfecha de sí misma.

Aunque Lincoln no había pedido que lo metieran a su cama de esa manera, tuvo que admitir que se sentía muy bien que lo trataran así.

‒ Gracias, Lynn ‒ dijo Lincoln y se acercó a Bun-Bun, dejando escapar un delicado bostezo.

‒ Oye, eso está en todo trabajo de una hermana mayor ‒ respondió Lynn y se acercó al interruptor de la luz.

‒ Buenas noches ‒ dijo Lynn

Acto seguido, le dio un beso en su mejilla y apagó las luces antes de irse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Lincoln entrara pacíficamente en su ciclo de sueño, pero antes de hacerlo, sus pensamientos fueron con Lori, Luan, Lola, Lisa y Lynn, cinco hermanas que hicieron de este día un sábado un tanto memorable como para apreciarlo por toda su vida.

* * *

El sótano estaba en una fiebre de orgullo y gozo. Después de asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera, Lynn, Lisa, Lori, Luan y Lola, ambas chicas se escabulleron al sótano y se contaron lo que habían hecho por Lincoln después de que él había regresado a casa. Con cada historia e informe de Lincoln encontrando un punto a favor por sus respectivas acciones, las hermanas no podían hacer más que solo acrecentar sus orgullos por sí mismas cada minuto.

Después de que Lynn terminó su historia, Lori habló con sentimientos que las otras cuatro sintieron sinceramente.

‒ Saben, hacer todas esas cosas lindas para Lincoln... se sintió muy bien ‒ dijo Lori.

‒ Te entiendo. ‒ estuvo de acuerdo Luan. ‒ Y por lo que parece, Lincoln realmente lo apreció también.

‒ Entonces, saben lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Lola.

Lynn sonrió, creyendo que había descubierto a Lola. ‒ Estoy captando lo que estás diciendo, hermana, si Lincoln realmente le gustó lo que hicimos por él hoy...

‒... ¡entonces eso significa que tenemos que asegurarnos de que actuemos aún mejor mañana! ‒ terminó Lola, chocando los cinco con Lynn.

‒ ¡Y seremos "buenas hermanas" en muy poco tiempo! ‒ chilló Luan.

‒ ¡Excelente! ‒ exclamó Lisa.

Así, el quinteto finalmente unió fuerzas para enfatizar la emoción que sentían con sus propios vítores.

Ya era oficial; si el primer día fue un éxito emocionante, no podían permitirse el lujo de detener su nuevo impulso de bondad aflojando su ritmo.

No, Lincoln iba a reconocerlas como sus "buenas hermanas" tarde o temprano, y pelearían por esa aceptación con verdadero optimismo y con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, así sería... aunque fuese lo último que hicieran.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Redoblando esfuerzos innecesarios

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Despertarse fue tan fácil como quedarse dormido la noche anterior. Mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar un par de prendas nuevas, Lincoln tenía la sensación de que no era temprano para levantarse, dado que podía escuchar a los niños vertiginosos jugando justo fuera de su ventana ‒ algo que no podía imaginar levantarse temprano un domingo por la mañana.

Una vez que tenía su ropa lista en su cama, el siguiente paso era ir al baño para refrescarse. Como él era claramente el último en despertar, eso significaba que no habría ninguna línea para llegar al baño, un pensamiento que le complació; nada como una ducha cálida y relajante antes de comenzar con la tarea.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, Lincoln quedó estupefacto ante lo que tenía delante; allí, acurrucadas en un grupo, estaban Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lisa, quienes lucían grandes y brillantes sonrisas.

‒ ¡Buenos días, Lincoln! ‒ dijeron al unísono.

Lincoln miró a sus hermanas de inmediato, demasiado atónito como para hacer otra cosa que mirarlas con perplejidad.

‒ Buenos... días ‒ Lincoln finalmente logró decir algo, después de unos buenos diez segundos de silencio.

Lola se separó del grupo para acercarse y acariciar su rostro contra su torso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

‒ ¡Estamos tan contentas de que finalmente hayas despertado, dormilón! ‒ trinó Lola. ‒ ¡Hemos estado esperando que te levantes durante horas!

Los párpados de Lincoln casi se salen de su lugar mientras se levantaban en un instante del shock.

‒ ¡¿Por horas?!

Fue el turno de Luan de acercarse a él de forma personal mientras caminaba alrededor de él y, arrodillándose en el acto, le pasó un brazo por el hombro, luego presionó su mejilla contra la de él. Ella no pareció notar que Lincoln se encogía de incomodidad, ya que no se molestó en soltarlo.

‒ ¿Qué te ocurre, hermano? ‒ preguntó ella con afabilidad.

Lincoln se sintió tenso por el burbujeo mareado en sus entrañas. Esto era lo contrario de lo que Luan le hizo sentir ayer. En lugar de sentir una reconfortante calidez, su interior se revolvió con pequeños y vertiginosos dolores. A él le gustaba los abrazos tanto como a sus hermanas, pero el que ella le estaba dando se alejaba mucho del concepto de proporcionarle comodidad.

‒ Solo... iré a cepillarme los dientes ‒ dijo Lincoln, retorciéndose en el agarre demasiado amable de Luan. ‒ E-eso es todo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tratar de liberarse una vez más, Lynn se acercó a él con la sonrisa que era agradable ayer, pero que ahora rayaba en lo inquietante, dadas sus circunstancias actuales.

‒ No te preocupes por ir al baño. Te tenemos cubierto ‒ aseguró Lynn.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. ‒ ¿De qué estás ¡hablando...Oh!?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lincoln se encontró encaramado en lo alto de los hombros de Lynn después de que ella lo hubiera alzado allí arriba, sobre ella misma. Con las piernas colgando de sus hombros, Lynn se aseguró de agarrarle las dos piernas antes de dirigirse directamente al baño, seguida de cerca por las otras cuatro hermanas.

‒ ¡Abran paso para el mejor hermano de todos! ‒ gritó Lynn.

Finalmente, Lola pasó rápidamente junto a ellos, llegó a la puerta del baño y la abrió para permitir que el combo de Lynn y Lincoln pasara volando. Mientras Lori, Luan y Lisa se acercaban, Lola sacó el cepillo de dientes de Lincoln del recipiente en el lavabo, agarró la pasta de dientes justo al lado del mismo recipiente, y puso una delicada masa de pasta de dientes del tamaño de un guisante en las cerdas. Mientras tanto, Lynn dejó a Lincoln frente al espejo del baño y Lola le entregó el cepillo de dientes.

Comenzando a irritarse con el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanas, Lincoln comenzó a decir:

‒ Bien, ya es en serio, qué está pasando con u...‒

Pero se le negaron más palabras mientras que Lynn le cepillaba suavemente los dientes con cuidado. Sus quejas se convirtieron en palabras amortiguadas cuando Lynn, ajena a su irritación, tarareaba alegremente mientras continuaba con su tarea.

Cuando Lynn llegó a la última fila, fue cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco... al vapor, como si estuviera en una sauna o algo así. Cuando notó que la condensación comenzó a formarse en el espejo, finalmente entendió por qué. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Lori encender el agua caliente en la ducha mientras que Lola cubría con su toalla naranja la barra de la cortina de ducha.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, Lisa estaba repentinamente frente a él, acercándole uno pequeño cono de papel cerca de su cara, a la cual Lincoln pudo ver que estaba lleno de enjuague bucal.

‒ No olvides tu enjuague bucal. ‒ dijo. ‒ Recuerda enjuagarte correctamente para obtener los mejores resultados.

Tan pronto como Lincoln lo agarró, Lynn finalmente le quitó el cepillo de dientes de la boca, permitiéndole inclinarse sobre el lavabo para escupir la pasta de dientes.

‒ Gracias ‒ refunfuñó Lincoln e hizo lo que Lisa le indicó.

" _Por favor, como si realmente necesitara su intervención en primer lugar"._

‒ Ah, ¿Linky? ‒ La voz de Lola lo llamó.

Él gruñó y volvió la cabeza. Las hermanas estaban todas juntas frente a la bañera mientras el agua caliente salía de la boquilla. Al igual que antes, esas malditas y espeluznantes sonrisas se negaron a abandonar sus rostros.

‒ Tenemos la ducha lista para ti, agua a la temperatura adecuada, una botella de tu champú favorito y una toalla recién sacada de la secadora ‒ dijo Lori.

‒ ¡Disfrútalo! ‒ agregó Luan.

Con eso, el alegre quinteto salió corriendo del baño, dejando atrás a Lincoln para tratar de resolver el enigma que acababa de experimentar.

Escuchó sobre "esa época del mes" varias veces antes, pero nunca había escuchado lo suficiente para tener una buena idea de qué se trataba. ¿Se suponía que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora? Y de ser así, ¿se suponía que las acciones de ellas tendrían que ver con esos... cambios de humor? Si es así, eso explicaría por qué cinco de sus diez hermanas estaban actuando ‒con palabras que Lincoln eligió por su debida consideración‒ completamente locas.

Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Lincoln tendría que soportar la tormenta hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Sin dudas, eso es algo que se presentó de manera imprevista en su agenda, puesto que implicaba el tramo de un nuevo plan, así como analizar las distintas posibilidades que pueden, podrían y pudieron haber surgido:

" _Bueno... después de todo, de nada sirve luchar contra la madre naturaleza. Además pudo haber sido peor: podrían haber decidido quedarse para ayudarme a lavarme detrás de las orejas y en... los... ésos."_

* * *

A eso de la una de la tarde con diecisiete minutos, el cuerpo de Lincoln le exigió comida, ya que su estómago gruñía en protesta por su "falta de atención". Decidiendo hacer algo al respecto, Lincoln dejó a un lado sus deberes de matemáticas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, las opciones en el menú sólo se redujeron a una clásica comida que siempre le convenía:

" _Espero que Luna no se coma todo el pan de centeno. Puedo comer un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea, y ninguno es tan perfecto sin pan de centeno."_

Una vez que llegó al final, solo se permitió dar unos pasos hacia delante antes de toparse con algo debajo de su línea de visión. Exhaló un jadeo por el porrazo, aunque solo quedó un poco más aturdido que herido.

Tan pronto como bajó la vista, quedó atónito aún más y todo fue por lo que vio. Ese algo ‒o más bien alguien‒ con que se había topado no era otra que su hermana cerebrito, Lisa. Sin embargo, no estaba sola, ya que Lola estaba a su lado, efectivamente haciendo un bloqueo que no le permitía ir más lejos a menos que caminara a su alrededor.

Pero de nuevo, estaba aturdido, demasiado impresionado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa que mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a sus hermanitas. Ver a Lola y Lisa con esas enormes y escalofriantes sonrisas suyas era algo a lo que él, más o menos, ya se había acostumbrado. Lo que fue sorprendente, sin embargo, fue lo que llevaban puesto.

Ambas niñas estaban vestidas con trajes de mucama francesas, Lola y Lisa le hicieron una breve reverencia a su hermano antes de que se dirigieran a él.

‒ ¡Saludos, querido hermano! ‒ trinó Lisa.

‒ ¡Estamos muy contentas de que pudieras unirte a nosotras! ‒ dijo Lola.

A estas alturas, el pobre chico de cabello blanco no podía tener mucho más que varias preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza:

Primero, ¿por qué Lola o Lisa deberían tener vestimentas como esa para empezar? No podía imaginar a Lisa encontrando ese atuendo tan digno como para que ella quiera poseerlo; aparte, los trajes de mucama eran un símbolo de servidumbre, una idea que él sabía que alguien como Lola Loud no tenía ningún interés en defender.

Segundo, ¿estaba absolutamente seguro de que no era solo un sueño febril? Él ciertamente esperaba que sí fuera un sueño loco.

Tercero, ¿cuánto tiempo lo habían estado esperando?

Cuarto, ¿por qué... sentía como si se estuviera moviendo?

Saltó de su estupor y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se estaba moviendo. Lisa y Lola lo tenían agarrado con una mano cada una mientras lo llevaban al comedor. Una vez que entraron, Lola se apartó para correr y retirar una silla del extremo de la mesa a donde lo llevaban.

‒ Ahora, solo siéntate aquí ‒ dijo Lola.

‒ Y permítenos servirte lo mejor que podamos, querido hermano ‒ terminó Lisa y incitó a Lincoln suavemente para que se sentara.

Sin intenciones de limitar el ritmo con el que llevaban a cabo lo que ahora podría juzgar como una trastada, Lincoln pensó que era mejor apresurar el paso. Tenía la intuición de que con ellas probablemente solo correrían detrás de él y lo empujarían desde atrás. Por lo tanto, lo único que podía hacer era intentar que lo dejaran en paz.

‒ Miren, chicas, acabo de venir aquí para prepararme un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ No necesito que...

‒ ¡Trabaja un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea! ‒ exclamó Lola y corrió directamente a la cocina junto con Lisa.

‒ ¡Esperen! ‒ exclamó Lincoln. ‒ No quise decir que tenían que... ay, olvídalo.

Suspiró y se resignó a su destino. Bien, si le iban a hacer un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea, entonces él las dejaría. Cuanto más pronto terminen, podrá tomar su merienda y partir hacia su dormitorio para hacer su tarea.

Mientras tanto, se tuvo que quedar sentado sin hacer nada e intentaría seguirles la corriente lo mejor que pudiera. Como si eso no fuera más que suficiente, el alegre silbido de las niñas, que partía incluso todo el camino desde la cocina, empezaba a irritarle los oídos; Lisa, especialmente, estaba demasiado lejos de estar desentendida para ser una persona servicial.

‒ Aquí tienes, Lincoln.

La declaración de Lola y el sonido de los ruidos de un plato lo sacaron de su estasis, y miró hacia abajo a lo que estaba frente a él. Él hizo una mueca y se rió tímidamente; para ponerlo a la ligera, su sándwich se parecía menos a uno y más a un rompecabezas desvencijado que estaba ensamblado con pegamento y cinta adhesiva.

‒ Aquí tienes... un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea ‒ dijo Lola, antes de besar a Lincoln en la mejilla ‒ ¡Servido con un poco de amor fraternal extra!

‒ Y para complementar tu refrigerio..., ‒ dijo Lisa y colocó un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja junto al sándwich ‒...aquí hay un gran vaso de jugo de naranja refrigerado. Para que el sabor celestial de los cítricos satisfaga tu paladar.

En ese instante, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, incluso con sus comportamientos psicóticos al límite, Lola y Lisa se habían desviado de su camino para hacerle algo de comer. Sería grosero simplemente negarlo.

Por otro lado, ese sándwich parecía demasiado sucio y no comestible para ser disfrutado adecuadamente. De hecho, al darle una mirada más detallada pudo contemplarlo con más perspicacia:

" _¿Acaso esos son... ¡unos trozos de canela en la jalea!?"_

Sin dudas, esa era otra razón para gritar en voz alta.

" _¡Ay, por favor! ¡Me prometieron uno de crema de maní y jalea, no uno de crema de maní, jalea y canela! ¡No hay manera de que pueda comer eso sin tener que hacer varios viajes al baño después!"_

Su conflicto interno debió haber sido lo suficientemente prominente en su rostro como para inspirar preocupación, porque Lola y Lisa miraban a su hermano mayor, perturbadas por su expresión de inquietud.

‒ ¿Hay algo malo? ‒ preguntó Lola, con el ceño arrugado por la preocupación.

‒ ¿Acaso el sándwich no es de tu agrado? ‒ preguntó Lisa, igualmente con una tímida expresión grabada en su rostro.

Pero tan rápido como llegó, la preocupación de Lola se evaporó cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta, por lo que pudo ver, que Lola tenía la respuesta que necesitaba.

‒ O tal vez, ¡simplemente no tienes ganas de masticar!

Con un rápido movimiento, Lola apartó el plato de su lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

‒ ¡No te preocupes, Linky! ¡Deja que tu hermanita te ayude!

La "ayuda" resultó en que la licuadora comenzara a rugir con mucha potencia, lo cual Lincoln gimió con disgusto para sus adentros, puesto que ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo Lola:

" _¡¿Un licuado de sándwich?! ¡Guácala!"_

Eso fue todo. Aquí es donde estaba llegando a su límite. No había forma de que fuera a tragarse esa desagradable agua lodosa, ni siquiera para escatimar en los sentimientos de Lola y Lisa.

Por lo que, optando a toda prisa por una solución, Lincoln se volvió hacia Lisa y le dijo:

‒ Oye, Lisa, ¿podrías decirle a Lola que ya no tengo hambre? Voy a subir las escaleras para hacer mi tarea.

‒ Como lo desees, mi muy querido hermano mayor. ‒ dijo Lisa.

Así, Lincoln agradeció a las estrellas de la suerte que Lisa había aceptado su mentira y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Con suerte, Lisa y Lola se cansarían de actuar como unas criadas chifladas y le dejarían hacer su propio sándwich. Por ahora, soportaría el hambre o miraría alrededor de su habitación en busca de algunos alimentos a medio comer que habían caído al suelo.

" _Es una lástima que tenga que violar la regla de los cinco segundos, pero bueno... así si es la vida, ¿no?"_.

* * *

" _Ahora veamos…"_

Después de pasar al otro lado de su tarea, Lincoln descubrió su siguiente problema en la esquina superior izquierda de la página. Leyó la siguiente ecuación, haciendo que se estableciera una confianza formidable en sí mismo, ya que ya tenía la respuesta resuelta en su cabeza.

‒ "Si 2 (x) + 25 = 51, entonces encuentra el valor de x". ‒ murmuró Lincoln.

 _"¡Ja! Por favor, ¿eso es todo? ¡Esa es fácil!"_

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de restar veinticinco por ambos lados, alguien llamó a su puerta.

‒ Está abierto ‒ dijo Lincoln, mirando a la puerta para ver quién era.

Después de que la puerta se abrió de golpe, Lincoln deseó haber mantenido cerrada su gran boca. Él no necesitaba esto ahora mismo.

‒ ¡Hola, Lincoln! ‒ exclamó Lori, corriendo hacia adelante y abrazando a su hermano alrededor de su cabeza, atrapándola entre su cintura y su pecho.

Lincoln suspiró, y trató de volver asimilar la situación con un interés autofingido.

‒ ¿Qué está pasando ahora, Lori?

No se podría saber si perdió la impaciencia en su tono de voz o la ignoró. De cualquier manera, la siguiente respuesta de Lori desmintió cualquier noción de sentimientos heridos.

‒ Quiero mostrarte algo rápido. ‒ respondió Lori, mientras aflojaba su agarre. ‒ Espero que no te importe.

Lincoln sopesó sus opciones en su cabeza, tratando de ver qué curso de acción era el mejor.

Había complacido las acciones de Lisa y Lola antes, y casi le habían dado un desagradable licuado de un sándwich singular como recompensa. Hasta el momento, el querer decirle que sí, que le importaba mucho, era la opción más obvia. Incluso con su promesa de "capear la tormenta", había mucho por lo que podía optar.

Pero, al igual que con sus acciones esta mañana, Lori y las demás fueron muy insistentes. Aunque sus sonrisas no prometían ningún daño por rechazarlas, de alguna manera, la idea de rechazar sus deseos sería aún más aterradora que la forma en que actuaban hoy.

Si verlas actuar de forma tan ágil y amigable (o al menos de lo que era su idea de esos conceptos) era inquietante, el tener que verlas perder la compostura era aún más aterrador. Por lo que, el pobre Lincoln tuvo que comprometerse con el camino más seguro mientras recogía su silla para tener suficiente espacio para pararse:

" _Bueno... Tendré que escoger la opción B."_

‒ Supongo que no. ‒ dijo Lincoln, mientras caminaba al lado de Lori.

Sin decir una palabra más, Lori lo llevó de la mano por el pasillo. Giraron a la izquierda en la puerta al final, y antes de que Lincoln lo supiera, él y Lori estaban en su habitación.

Bueno, técnicamente era su habitación y la de Leni, pero Lori la había proclamado como parte de su propiedad con tanta frecuencia que hacer lo mismo se convirtió en un hábito.

‒ ¿Sabes dónde estamos? ‒ preguntó Lori, haciendo un gesto hacia su mitad de la habitación mientras lo preguntaba.

Lincoln procesó la pregunta con el mismo esfuerzo mental que utilizaba una tostadora para trabajar.

‒ Estamos en tu habitación ‒ dijo Lincoln claramente, diciendo lo que era obvio.

O eso pensó, debido a que obtuvo un suave golpe en la nariz con su dedo y una ligera risita por sus esfuerzos.

‒ Cerca, pero no tontuelo. Estamos en nuestra habitación, Lincoln.

Lincoln parpadeó. Él no acababa de escuchar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

‒ ¿"Nuestra habitación"?

‒ Eso es correcto. ‒ dijo Lori. ‒ A partir de ahora, tienes acceso las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana a mi lado de la sala. Todo lo que ves aquí es tanto mío como tuyo. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por tocar primero. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí cuando quieras, independientemente de lo que esté haciendo.

Todo lo que Lincoln pudo hacer fue no gritar a todo pulmón, por lo que optó por apartarse de las manos de Lori y retroceder hacia la puerta, la cual afortunadamente seguía abierta. No pensó en volver al lado de Lori, sin importar cuán triste y confundida estaba ahora.

Las últimas elecciones de moda de Lisa y Lola palidecieron en comparación con lo absurdo de lo que Lori le acababa de ofrecer. Para la Lori Loud que conoce, su habitación era su santuario, su refugio. El sonido de ella ofreciéndole el privilegio de ir y venir a su antojo (¡incluso sin tocar la puerta!) era demasiado como para que su cerebro lo procesara todo a la vez.

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí y volver rápidamente a su habitación, de vuelta a una sensación de normalidad.

‒ ¿Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Lori, avanzando lentamente hacia él con su mano extendida hacia él. ‒ Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

‒ ¡Ajá! ¡Ajá! ‒ insistió Lincoln, mientras asentía erráticamente. ‒ ¡Totalmente bien, Lori! ¡Totalmente... estupendo! Así que... ¡adiós!

Giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr, sin importarle lo sospechosa que le resultó a Lori su salida apresurada. La descarga de adrenalina le hizo sentir que corría por un callejón oscuro, tratando de escapar de una multitud de demonios que le estaban pisando los talones a cada segundo.

Él estaba casi allí; solo unos pocos pasos más, y él estaría de vuelta en su habitación sin que...

‒ ¡Lincoln!

Lincoln soltó un grito y cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero con un susto de asombro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia entre él y su habitación, Lynn había salido de su habitación y le había bloqueado el paso.

Su corazón golpeó contra sus costillas mientras jadeaba por respirar e incluso con la triste expresión de Lynn mirándolo, pero a estas alturas ya no estaba en contra de llamarle la atención por casi darle un ataque al corazón.

‒ ¡Lynn! ¡Me asustaste! ‒ estalló Lincoln.

‒ ¡Ay, Dios mío! ‒ gritó Lynn, corriendo hacia él para arrodillarse a su lado. ‒ ¡Lo siento mucho! No lo hice a propósito, Lincoln. ¡Lo juro!

Su voz llena de pánico y su expresión de terror alivió un poco la irritación de Lincoln, aunque eso tenía más que ver con lo exagerada que Lynn se comportaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

‒ E-Está bien, Lynn. De verdad, estoy bien ‒ dijo Lincoln mientras se ponía de pie, permitiendo que Lynn lo ayudara.

‒ De todas formas ‒ dijo Lynn, saludando a su hermano con la misma sonrisa de antes hasta que accidentalmente asustara a la luz del día ‒ Me preguntaba si estabas listo para un juego de baloncesto.

En ese momento, Lincoln no pudo hacer mayor cosa que mirar con asombro recatado a su hermana atlética:

" _¿_ _Lynn? ¿Quiere que juegue baloncesto con ella?"_

Se podría decir que lo que estaba ante sus ojos podría catalogarlo como un milagro para su persona, debido a que una sonrisa de Lincoln estalló; finalmente, después del día extraño que estaba teniendo, una de sus cinco hermanas excéntricas estaba comenzando a comportarse como si fuera ella misma. Con un poco de suerte de su lado, tal vez las otras cuatro se podrían hacer la idea y se unirían a ella.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Solo déjame terminar mi tarea primero, y luego podemos jugar.

‒ ¡Genial! Pero para que lo sepas, me estoy dando una ventaja. ‒ le dijo una Lynn aparentemente confianzuda.

Lincoln se rió entre dientes ante ese comentario provocativo.

‒ ¿En serio?

Este era el clásico de Lynn para darse un soporte: dándole obstáculos mentales a sus competidores para hacer que su inminente victoria sea mucho más dulce.

" _Hombre, es bueno ver a Lynn de vuelta en su yo habitual"._

‒ Sip ‒ dijo Lynn. ‒ De hecho, esto me ha estado dando una ventaja propia desde el comienzo. Además, me ha hecho capaz de disparar todos mis tiros con un sólo brazo. Pero, en caso de que anote, no tienes que hacerlos con un solo brazo.

Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto y sacó una banda elástica roja, e hizo que Lincoln se detuviera.

" _¿Acaso esa es su...?"_

‒ Ah, y también te dejaré usar mi banda elástica de la suerte. No te preocupes, la lavé por completo sólo para ti ‒ dijo Lynn y se la tendió a Lincoln para que la agarrara.

Así como rápidamente llegó, la paz en la mente de Lincoln se hizo añicos como una bandeja cayendo al suelo.

" _¡Ay, no! ¡¿Ella también?!"_

Y como si las cosas no fueran suficientes para él, de repente se sintió invadido de nuevo por el miedo más absoluto, puesto que el mundo que conocía lentamente se estaba desmoronando en una espiral ilógica.

Para Lincoln, el simple hecho de relacionarse con su hermana mayor Lynn era como tratar con una de las cosas más complicadas del planeta. A pesar de que a veces acompañaba a su hermana en cualquier juego, no podía pasar ni un solo momento en que ella sacara a relucir sus actitudes más reprochables con tal de obtener una victoria en cualquier actividad deportiva o recreativa.

Sin embargo, la cosa que siempre sacaba a relucir su actitud más obtusa, y la que casi termina por matarlo en una ocasión, era su condición de persona supersticiosa; para muestra un botón, él ni siquiera podía contar todos los objetos que ella considerara como un amuleto de buena suerte cada vez que sobresalía después de padecer una derrota ocasional.

Ahí estaban sus camisetas de la suerte, su coletero de la suerte, su máscara de hockey de la suerte... Cualquier objeto que Lynn considerara como amuleto de buena suerte iba a ser usado solo por ella. Sin excepciones.

Bueno... ¡excepto por ahora, obviamente!

" _¡Esto no podría ser más extraño! ¡Lynn dejaría que alguien escupiera en cualquiera de sus trofeos antes de permitirle usar cualquiera de sus cosas!"_

Pero lo que era aún más obvio es que tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, antes de que algo aún más extraño apareciera de la nada solo para meterse con él.

‒ ¡Creo que voy a volver a mi tarea ahora! ‒ gritó un Lincoln errático, pasando rápidamente al lado de Lynn, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente, nada más se interpuso en su camino cuando se precipitó a su habitación, derrapándose hasta detenerse tan pronto como estuvo dentro. Casi se resbala cuando su cuerpo se movió para darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta...

Y luego cayó al suelo en desgracia cuando la cabeza de una de sus hermanas apareció por la puerta para saludarlo con una sonrisa radiante.

" _¡Ay! Tan cerca"_

‒ ¿Alguien dijo "tarea"? ‒ preguntó Luan, siendo la hermana que lo había cogido por sorpresa.

Lincoln rió nerviosamente mientras se ninguneaba.

‒ Eh... S-sí ‒ tartamudeó Lincoln, poniéndose de pie. ‒ Yo, eh, iba a empezar con eso.

Mientras procedía a sentarse en su silla, manteniendo su sonrisa ansiosa congelada en su lugar, tuvo que tratar de objetar la intervención de su hermana:

‒ Así que, si no te importa, creo que solo...

‒ Sólo siéntate allí y permite que nosotras te pongamos cómodo.

" _¡Ay, no empieces, Luan!"_

Lincoln gritó para sus adentros, mientras que mantenía la fachada de compostura en el exterior.

‒ Luan, realmente no creo que necesites... ‒ hizo una pausa cuando tomó nota de la elección de palabras de Luan. ‒ Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con "nosotras"?

En ese justo momento, las hermanas que le quedaban aparecieron detrás de Luan. Con cada aparición sucesiva, ésta hacía que la cabeza de Lincoln se sintiera más ligera y mareada:

" _¡Ay! Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando"._

El adagio se había ido hasta este punto, pero sintió que era lo único que lo mantenía sano en este momento.

‒ Oh, vaya... ‒ susurró Lincoln y así, el quinteto se puso en marcha, rodeándolo mientras cada una ofrecía su ayuda como si fueran un grupo de perros peleándose por un abundante hueso de carne.

‒ ¡Aquí hay una almohada trasera para tu silla! ‒ dijo Lynn, mientras deslizaba una almohada de la cama de Lincoln detrás de su espalda.

‒ ¡Y lápices, casi tan agudos como tu ingenio! ‒ dijo Luan y acercó unos lápices junto a su tarea, mientras exhalaba una carcajada debido a su juego de palabras. ‒ ¿Entiendes?

‒ Y aquí ‒ dijo Lisa, mientras colocaba un dispositivo blanco parecido a un radio junto a su lámpara y lo encendía. ‒ Una máquina de ruido blanco, para que te ayude a relajarte.

‒ ¡No olvides que debes de hidratarte! ‒ dijo Lori y dejó caer media docena de botellas de agua en el regazo de Lincoln.

‒ ¡Déjame limpiarte ese sudor de tu frente! ‒ dijo Lola, mientras usaba su propio pañuelo para comenzar a palmear la frente empapada de sudor de Lincoln, sin darse cuenta de que ella y las demás eran la causa de su transpiración desenfrenada.

Y tal intromisión continuó hasta la tarde, retrasando el tiempo en que Lincoln habría terminado su tarea de manera significativa. Atrapado en el ojo de lo que Lincoln solo podía describir como un nuevo y más horrible tipo de _Hermana-ciclón_ , Lincoln sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas por la enorme presión de este grupo de hermanas que zumbaban constantemente a su alrededor y le ofrecían su "ayuda".

A pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo que no las derribaría con la verdad de sus sentimientos, eso no lo previno de ninguna otra vía lógica, una de las cuales hizo que se castigara consigo mismo, durante el dilema que sus hermanas estaban causando inadvertidamente, por no actuar en consecuencia:

 _"¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué no hice mi tarea en la casa de Clyde desde el principio?!"_

* * *

Lori se miró a sí misma a través del reflejo en el plato de Lincoln, dándose silenciosamente una aprobación por la limpieza que le había dado. Ella sentía que era la manera perfecta de culminar su tratamiento hacia Lincoln durante la cena.

A pesar de tener la oportunidad perfecta de hurtar la comida de su plato varias veces cuando no estaba mirando, Lynn simplemente desistió, y dejó sus muslos y puré de papas solos. Ella también había intentado alimentarlo, pero Lincoln insistió firmemente en que él mismo podía hacerlo.

Lola había permitido gentilmente a Lincoln que la ayudara con el pastel de melocotón, declarando en voz alta que solo un hermano tan dulce como él merecía tal premio.

Con su familia como testigo, Lisa prometió que si ella y sus amigos de la NASA iban a encontrar un nuevo planeta, lo nombraría en honor al de su hermano.

Y ahora, después de aproximadamente media hora de fregar trastes, tanto Luan como Lori estaban satisfechas con el trabajo que hacían limpiando los platos de Lincoln. Si su hermanito iba a comer y beber, entonces se aseguraban de que lo hiciera sabiendo que sus "buenas hermanas" pronto dejarían su huella.

Colocando el plato en el escurridor de trastes, Lori miró a sus aliadas, que estaban a solo unos metros de distancia mientras la miraban terminar su trabajo.

‒ Buen trabajo, chicas ‒ dijo Lori. ‒ Realmente intensificamos nuestros esfuerzos hoy.

En una muestra de agradecimiento por los esfuerzos de la otra, se intercambiaron abrazos y choques de manos entre las cinco. Aún así, la alegría eventualmente desapareció y Lynn, aunque tan feliz como podría estar de su progreso, no pudo evitar sentirse agotada de todo lo que había hecho hoy.

‒ ¡Rayos...! Estoy vencida ‒ dijo Lynn, tomando un segundo para exhalar un suspiro cansado y limpiarse la frente con el dorso de la mano. ‒ Ser una "buena hermana" te saca mucho de quicio. No sé cómo las demás lo hacen tan bien.

‒ ¡Oh no! ‒ exclamó Lola.

Las otras se quedaron horrorizadas mientras miraban nerviosamente a su hermana vestida de rosa.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ‒ preguntó Luan.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Lola? ‒ preguntó Lori.

‒ ¡Somos unas bobas! ‒ dijo Lola. ‒ ¡Estábamos tan concentradas en Lincoln que nos olvidamos de nuestras otras hermanas!

Demasiado para su consternación, el quinteto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Lola tenía razón en ese detalle. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Ninguna de ellas podía recordar haber pasado tiempo de caridad con ninguna de sus otras hermanas durante los últimos dos días. Y eso que ellas apenas les prestaron atención durante la cena que acababan de tener. Con su enfoque centrado mayoritariamente en su hermano, habían evitado efectivamente a las demás todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta ahora.

Tal favoritismo implicó para ellas una desafortunada perspectiva que dejaron de lado; de algo no cabía dudas, ¡eso no fue nada bueno!

‒ ¡Tienes razón! ‒ lloró Luan. ‒ ¡No podemos ser "buenas hermanas" si solo somos buenas con Lincoln!

Después de eso, la mayoría de las hermanas volvieron a sus lamentos aterrorizados, superponiéndose entre sí mientras revoloteaban como pollos sin cabeza por algo que podrían hacer para compensar su negligencia.

Pronto, todo llegó a su fin cuando Lisa se metió dos dedos en la boca y silbó sobre la cacofonía, deteniéndose una vez que todas se detuvieron en seco para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

‒ Tranquilas... Es una simple cuestión de volver a priorizar nuestros esfuerzos ‒ dijo Lisa. ‒ Al igual que hemos hecho lo mismo por Lincoln en estos últimos momentos, también trataremos a nuestras otras hermanas con una gran cantidad de nuestra bondad.

Fue cuestión de un corto período de tiempo para que la propuesta fuera absorbida en sus cabezas, también no pasó mucho tiempo para que las otras cuatro admitieran que sí, que era una idea simple pero sólida. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué no sería así, dado que proviene de alguien inteligente como Lisa?

‒ Suena como un plan, hermana ‒ dijo Lynn, con voz implicativa.

Las demás felizmente murmuraron su acuerdo, dejando a Lisa con la tarea de divulgar su plan.

‒ Entonces, esto es lo que propongo...

* * *

 _ **MÁS TRADE, ESA MISMA NOCHE...**_

* * *

Girando y retorciéndose en su cama, Lincoln contendió miserablemente con el hechizo de insomnio que simplemente no desaparecería.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado desde el día en que lo tuvo, su mente estaba tan activa como siempre, y ésta simplemente se negó a darle a Lincoln el sueño que necesitaba desesperadamente después de soportar voluntariamente el asfixiante tratamiento de sus hermanas durante todo el día; aparte, sus intenciones en todo esto eran las causas por las que tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso.

" _¿Qué diablos está pasando con ellas?"_

Era tan claro como un vaso de vino sin manchas; ellas realmente estaban tratando de ser amables con él. No era necesaria mucha habilidad mental para resolver ese dilema. Lo único que quedaba por descubrir era el por qué.

Pero junto con ese "por qué", había un "qué" que exigía tanta atención.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas?"_

Él tuvo una respuesta inmediata a esa pregunta, pero trató de negar ese camino por el tiempo que pudo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, mientras la noche de insomnio se prolongaba, se vio obligado a aceptar lo que su corazón le había dicho que era lo mejor.

Por ahora, había una sola cosa que él sentía que podía hacer y, precisamente, era mantener la boca cerrada; de lo contrario, sentirá ganas de hacer lo más impulsivo posible, expresando cualquier queja en contra de la bondad de sus hermanas, pero sentía que eso sería mejor como darle una patada a un gatito dormido por el tramo de unas escaleras.

En este punto, ya no estaba ni un poco hastiado por las acciones de su hermana. Claro, lo que estaban haciendo era un poco extraño... y molesto... y confuso... y espeluznante... y... bueno, creo que ya se entendió la idea. El punto era que no había forma de que esto era una simple cuestión de esa "época del mes". Podría decirse que sus hermanas estaban genuinamente felices de tratarlo con su clase de afecto, y eso no merecía que lo catalogara como algo malo en su mente.

Las sonrisas que tenían, las ansias de sus acciones... A estas alturas, Lincoln podía confiar en que ya no había nada que ellas estuvieran escondiendo algo siniestro y oscuro debajo de su piel. Obviamente, tenían una misión en mente, y era una que probablemente implicaba colusión entre las cinco, pero todo lo que podía creer era que solo querían actuar de la forma más amable con él... así de simple.

Una vez más, él no tenía el corazón para decirles que se detuvieran, aunque fuera un poco. No era ajeno a soportar las tendencias molestas de sus hermanas, por lo que hacer lo mismo con las tendencias más benevolentes era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Volviendo a sentir un hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo, el chico de cabello blanco se sentó y miró a través de la oscuridad para asegurarse de que su puerta estuviese cerrada con llave. Cuando vio que si lo estaba, suspiró aliviado, se reclinó y cerró los ojos, tratando de meditar en sus pensamientos oníricos:

" _Perfecto... Lo último que necesito es que cualquiera de ellas se cuele aquí para asegurarse de que estoy durmiendo bien"._

Sintiendo nuevamente un alivio temporal porque ese acontecimiento nunca sucediera, Lincoln procedió a concentrarse de nuevo para volver al mundo de Morfeo, soñando que quizás podría despertar en un día completamente normal. Esperaba que sólo así, estaría en un día donde ocurriesen las condiciones caóticas a la cuales todos ya estaban acostumbrados en la casa Loud.

...No tenía ni idea de lo distinta que resultaría esa ilusión.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. Las buenas, las malas y Lincoln

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Los agudos y mecánicos pitidos de la alarma del teléfono de Leni sonaron bajo su oído, en parte debido al ruido amortiguado por la almohada que actuaba como una barrera que anulaba el sonido. Al principio, los chirridos de la rejilla no hicieron nada para ayudar a Leni a no hacer mucho más que agitarse y refunfuñar, pero finalmente la sacaron de su ciclo de sueño.

Con algunos soñolientos murmullos y un esfuerzo mínimo, Leni finalmente pudo alcanzar la parte de abajo de su almohada y presionar el botón para silenciar su alarma, esa era una tarea que estaba arraigada lo suficientemente profundo en su cerebro como para lograrlo mientras estaba medio despierta con su antifaz para dormir puesto.

Después, dejó escapar un fino y pequeño bostezo, todavía demasiada soñolienta y letárgica para hacer mucho más después de que despertase. Tuvo un sueño maravilloso anoche, y casi se entristeció al ver que tendría que dejarlo atrás para comenzar un nuevo día de clases.

" _Ah, y estaba tan cerca de darle a mi gatito de regaliz un beso en la nariz"_ , pensó Leni mientras levantaba sus manos para quitarse el antifaz para dormir de sus ojos.

Con rápida precisión, agarró el antifaz, se lo quitó y se lo echó sobre su cabeza... sólo para quedarse cara a cara con una sonriente Lori, que se inclinaba hacia ella lo más cerca que podía mientras estaba de pie al lado de la cama de su hermana.

La vista inesperada, que era inquietante por sus propios méritos, hizo que Leni soltara un pequeño chillido mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas debido al susto inicial.

‒ ¡Hola, Len-Len! ‒ trinó Lori, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del susto de su hermana menor.

El corazón martilleante de Leni se desaceleró y sus nervios se calmaron por la sensación de confusión encontrada en el saludo.

‒ ¿Quién es "Len-Len"? ‒ preguntó Leni, frunciendo el ceño y señalándose a sí misma. ‒ Soy Leni.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que comenzara a cuestionar su declaración, y sus ojos se abrieron.

‒ O... ¿no lo soy?

Lori se rió y acercó una mano a la cara de Leni para pellizcarle suavemente la mejilla izquierda, ajena al gesto de indignación de Leni.

‒ ¡Es un apodo, tontita! ‒ bromeó ella, mientras empujaba la carne ligeramente en su agarre.

Para cuando Lori le había soltado la mejilla, presumiblemente para hacer otra cosa mientras actuaba más loca que un plato de "Kooky Krisps", Leni comenzó a darse pequeñas sobadas en el área afectada para luego mirar rápidamente por encima de sus brazos.

Después de asegurar de que su mejilla no hubiese quedado deforme, la hermana modelo procedió a fruncir el ceño cuando se volvía hacia Lori. Tal vez no era muy lista, pero sabía que lo que había hecho ella no estaba permitido ni en lo más mínimo para su persona.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encarar a Lori, la hermana mayor volvió a su lado, agitando su teléfono en su mano con entusiasmo.

‒ ¡Casi lo olvido! ‒ exclamó Lori.

Leni se encogió de hombros.

‒ ¿Olvidar qué?

‒ ¡ _Selfie_ de hermanas!

Antes de que Leni pudiera reaccionar, Lori se abalanzó, presionó su mejilla contra la de Leni, sostuvo su teléfono frente a sus caras y presionó el botón de disparos después de mostrar una gran sonrisa. La luz cegadora brilló en un instante, pellizcando los ojos de Leni antes de que pudiera cerrarlos.

‒ ¡Ahh! ¡Demasiada... luz! ‒ chilló Leni, mientras usaba uno de sus brazos para frotarse los ojos doloridos.

Una vez que la punzada se había reducido a niveles tolerables, Leni abrió un ojo y al instante se dio cuenta de que su visión aún estaba un poco borrosa. A pesar de eso, podía ver que Lori no solo no estaba consciente de su situación, sino que estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo ojos de ternura hacia su teléfono y riéndose, como si hubiera visto a Lily haciendo algo lindo.

‒ Ah... esta es todo un tesoro ‒ arrulló Lori, mientras arrojaba su teléfono casualmente a su cama.

El acto dejó sin aliento a Leni, casi como si fuera apuñalada rápidamente en el estómago. El hecho de que Lori despertara alegre y jovial era una cosa, y que se tomase _selfies_ con ella no era nada nuevo, pero si había algo que Leni sabía que su hermana mayor nunca haría, era tratar su teléfono tan descuidadamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera expresar su preocupación, Lori la intervino de golpe con una declaración propia.

‒ ¿Sabes algo, Leni? ‒ preguntó Lori, con las manos juntas entrelazadas con las de ella mientras se balanceaba levemente hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus talones.

En ese instante, la cabeza de Leni colgó de sí misma y frunció el ceño, recordando algo hiriente que su hermanita genio le había dicho hace una semana.

‒ Según Lisa, no mucho.

Esperaba que las próximas palabras de Lori fueran algo así como una respuesta más o menos parecida a la suya, pero se sorprendió al escuchar algo distinto en su lugar, aunque también se sintió halagada por lo que Lori tenía que decir a continuación:

‒ Creo que te ves preciosa en azul cielo ‒ dijo Lori.

La tristeza de Leni desapareció en un microsegundo y le devolvió la sonrisa que Lori le había estado dando todo este tiempo.

‒ ¿De verdad? ‒ preguntó ella, exponiendo unos ojos brillantes.

Lori asintió.

‒ Es por eso que…

Rápidamente corrió a su armario, lo hurgó durante unos segundos, y regresó a Leni con un montón de atuendos. Sus atuendos, un fajo de blusas sin mangas de color azul cielo debajo de su brazo.

‒... te dejaré usar mi ropa de ahora en adelante ‒ dijo Lori mientras dejaba caer la pila de ropa a los pies de Leni, perdiendo por completo su expresión alegre y estupefacta. ‒ Todavía los usaré también, pero, sinceramente, se te ven mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

Los ojos de Leni, a diferencia del imprevisto evento de la _selfie_ , estaban bien ahora, por lo que la amante de la moda se vio obligada a llegar al único resultado que pensó que nunca vería de Lori ni en un millón de años: su hermana, que siempre insistía en que nunca la dejaría tanto como tocar algo de su guardarropa, estaba alegremente dándole permiso de que probara su ropa.

Leni estuvo casi tentada de abofetearse para ver si todavía estaba durmiendo, pues aún consideraba que esto no podría ser real. Las _selfies_ podrían ser algo pasable para ella, el hecho de que pudiera probarse la ropa de su hermana fue algo sumamente inesperado, pero el detalle que la hizo desistir de ello fue la sonrisa realmente espeluznante de su hermana... la última vez que recordó sentirse tan incómoda fue cuando decidió probarse unos Crocs por primera vez. La peor decisión de toda su vida.

‒ Lori ‒ dijo Leni, sus dientes y labios apretados en una sonrisa nerviosa. ‒ No creo que necesites que...

Sin embargo, ella fue interrumpida cuando Lori estalló en un feliz chillido que le dolió en los tímpanos y le hizo una mueca.

‒ ¡Siete con seis minutos! ‒ exclamó Lori, mientras señalaba su despertador analógico, al mismo tiempo que saltaba como un conejo enloquecido por el azúcar. ‒ ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?!

‒ ¿Hora de... tomar una ducha? ‒ preguntó Leni y esperó; ella realmente no necesitaba que Lori hiciera otra...

" _¡Ay, no!"_

Leni lanzó un quejido cuando vio que Lori había corrido a su cama y había levantado su teléfono de su sitio.

‒ ¡ _Selfie_ de hermanas! ‒ trinó Lori, antes de saltar a la acción.

* * *

Lisa se acercaba convenientemente a su balbuceante hermana bebé, que estaba mirando atentamente por el borde de su cuna a su hermana mayor. Al mirar hacia abajo al objeto que tenía en ambas manos, Lily comenzó a chillar de alegría y a aplaudir; ella podía reconocer esa caja sorpresa en cualquier lugar.

‒ Aquí tienes, mi precoz hermana infante. ‒ dijo Lisa, mientras colocaba el juguete en las manos de Lily, que de inmediato se interesó en él y comenzó a golpear la parte superior con una mano y riendo.

‒ He actualizado tu caja sorpresa con una marioneta robótica que interactúa contigo al cucú-tras cada vez que activas el mecanismo. ‒ dijo Lisa.

Incluso con su cerebro subdesarrollado, Lily parecía entender la esencia de lo que Lisa estaba tratando de transmitirle. Ahora, en lugar de empujar al azar el juguete, ahora lo miraba desde todos los ángulos, tratando de detectar la anomalía a la que se refería Lisa.

Sin embargo, tras un breve momento de examinarlo, la pequeña Lily se dirigió a Lisa y emitió una exclamación de duda mientras empujaba la manivela con su dedo... tal vez no tenía ni idea de cuál era la novedad con su viejo juguete.

Lisa rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Lily en la cabeza.

‒ Descuida, Lily. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Acto seguido, Lisa le hizo un gesto a la beba para que girase la manivela. Echando una última mirada a su hermana, quien ahora lenta pero seguramente estaba girando la manivela, Lisa, antes de que saliera de su habitación para dirigirse a la ducha, le dijo:

‒ Bueno... entonces, me voy a preparar para otro día entusiasta de educación pública. Diviértete con tu nuevo juguete.

Lo que Lisa no logró ver ni oír, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, fue el sonido del llanto de Lily; resulta que la beba no apreció para nada el hecho de que un payaso robótico y cableado apareciera de la caja y dijera "¡On-tá-bebé!" una y otra vez con una voz chirriante mientras observaba a su "víctima" con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos minutos y Lana permanecía inmóvil, como si sus miembros estuvieran paralizados. Ella había estado así desde que se había despertado; su primera reacción fue resollar en estado de shock y lo que siguió fue la negativa de su cuerpo a moverse, ya que su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar a lo que sus ojos estaban observando y lidiar con el horroroso entorno que tenía delante.

Incluso con los ojos inmóviles hacia el enfrente, todavía podía ver una cierta ganadora de concursos de belleza al lado de su cama, agitando sus brazos animadamente mientras lucía su sonrisa galardonada.

‒ ¡¿No es genial, Lana?! ‒ chilló una alegre Lola. ‒ ¡Me desperté media hora antes que tú y me aseguré de que tu habitación estuviera resplandeciente y limpia para ti!

Lola, para consternación de Lana, fue fiel a su palabra. No se veía ni una mota de barro o tierra en ninguna parte, ninguna de sus ropas sucias estaba esparcida por el suelo, y toda su basura ya se había ido. Y para rematar, incluso su patineta fue pulida y repintada; no quedaron rastros de sus cicatrices de batalla o de sus arañazos pasados.

Pero, lamentablemente, Lola no había terminado con sus "buenas noticias".

‒ Y mira esto. ‒ dijo Lola, mientras corría hacia el tanque de reptiles de Lana y, unos segundos después, regresaba, esta vez, con una cara familiar. ‒ Incluso le di un cambio de imagen a Brincos y le di un pequeño sombrero de copa. ¿No es lindo?

Efectivamente, la rana mascota de Lana traía puesto un atuendo que consistía, fuera del sombrero de copa negro, en una camisa blanca con un moño negro y pantalones azul marino, todo acorde a su talla extra chica. Cosa que, obviamente, tenía a la rana de malas.

Además de emitir un pequeño grito desde su boca sumamente abierta e inmóvil y su ojo derecho contraído, Lana no hizo ningún movimiento, una observación que no dejó a Lola fuera de sí.

‒ Está bien ‒ dijo Lola, mientras colocaba a Brincos junto a Lana. ‒ No son necesarias palabras de gratitud.

Con eso, se inclinó hacia adelante, besó a Lana en la mejilla y saltó hacia la puerta para dirigirse al baño.

‒ Bueno... ¡adiós! ‒ cantó Lola, dejando a su gemela helada saboreando las atrocidades de la temprana mañana que la dejaron sin aliento.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose finalmente hizo que Lana saliera de su estado petrificado, permitiéndole soltar un largo quejido de desesperación:

‒ ¡¿Por qué...?!

* * *

Luna no estaba pasando un buen rato en este momento.

Después de despertarse, además del hecho de que Luan ya se había levantado antes que ella y se estaba poniendo su falda amarilla, lo primero que se dio cuenta la rockera fue que su cuello estaba palpitando de dolor. No ayudó que el dolor se encendiera, sin importar cuán levemente girara su cabeza.

Después de que la última punzada de dolor recorrió su cuello, ella siseó entre dientes, haciendo que Luan mirara a su compañera de cuarto después de que ella se había atado el pelo en una cola de caballo.

‒ ¿Te pasa algo, Luna? ‒ preguntó Luan, mirando a su hermana con preocupación.

Con un algo de esfuerzo de su parte, Luna bajó la litera, teniendo cuidado de hacerlo sin girar la cabeza demasiado.

‒ Te diré, chica ‒ gruñó Luna una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, y ella encaró a su hermana. ‒ O bien, toda la práctica de _headbanging_ de anoche me está alcanzando, o dormí en el lado equivocado de la... ¡Ay!

Otra sacudida le cortó los nervios como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla, y Luna hizo una mueca cuando el dolor menguó lo suficiente como para dejarla hablar.

‒ En cualquier caso, mi cuello está más tieso que un tablón de madera.

Luna, sin saber realmente qué esperar como respuesta, observó la gran sonrisa ansiosa de Luan con interés. Había un plan en su cabeza, pero no sabía para qué iba.

‒ No te preocupes, Luna ‒ dijo Luan, mientras movía ansiosamente sus puños. ‒ Sé exactamente qué hacer para arreglarte el cuello.

Luna sonrió, pensando que sabía a dónde quería ir Luan con su afirmación.

‒ ¿De verdad? Gracias, Lu. ‒ dijo Luna y se dirigió en su silla almohada, esperando a que Luan le frotara bien el cuello.

‒ No hay problema ‒ dijo Luan, mientras caminaba hacia su baúl. ‒ Solo siéntate ahí y deja que mi amigo se encargue de esto.

Luna vaciló un poco cuando un ceño perplejo se posó en su rostro.

‒ ¿"Amigo"?

Luan no respondió, eligiendo abrir su baúl y revolverlo mientras Luna miraba confundida. No hace falta decir que esto no era lo que Luna esperaba cuando se trataba de un masaje en el cuello.

" _¿Acaso estará buscando una crema, o un ungüento, o algo así? ¿Ese es el 'amigo' al que se refiere...? Si es así, ¿por qué está buscándolo en su baúl?"_

A pesar de lo raro de su comportamiento, Luna creyó que era mejor no pensar que estaba tratando de bromear con ella; Luan no estaría tan abierta a una trampa si realmente lo estuviera.

Y hablando de un comportamiento raro, todavía estaba ese asunto sobre ella, Lori, Lynn, Lola y Lisa en la cena de ayer. En un apuro por terminar su tarea antes para el día de hoy, Luna había olvidado preguntarle a Luan de qué se trataba todo eso: estaban comportándose de manera rara con Lincoln y si eso tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba haciendo Luan ahora, entonces ella tendría que averiguarlo de modo u otro.

‒ ¡Taran! ¡El "Masajista Cocos" está a tus servicios! ‒ exclamó Luan, sacando a su amado muñeco de ventrílocuo mientras simultáneamente sacaba a Luna de sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que Luna pudo pronunciar fue un bajo y alargado refunfuño.

Ver al Sr. Cocos no era nada nuevo, pero con lo que Luan acababa de anunciar, daba a entender que estaba planeando que el muñeco ‒ con todas sus manos de madera rígidas ‒ le amase el cuello adolorido.

Como si sintiera la tensión de Luna, el Sr. Cocos, a través de Luan, por supuesto, aseguró:

‒ _¡No te preocupes, querida! ¡Estas manos fueron hechas para amasar y eso es justo lo que harán!_

El pavor se deslizó por el vientre de Luna como un fideo mojado y resbaladizo, pero ella se preparó, eligiendo no huir. Luan solo estaba cuidando de ella... con un enfoque que era demasiado poco ortodoxo como para llamarlo racional.

Pero aún así... ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Lamentablemente, la rockera obtuvo su respuesta cuando la áspera mano del Sr. Cocos se hundió en su carne y músculos, pero su grito de dolor no impidió que Luan continuara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lo que Luna no notó fue a su hermano menor mirando la escena a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

El chico suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras. Esa fue la quinta observación desagradable que había percibido desde que se había despertado, y todos giraban en torno a sus hermanas erráticas que les daban dificultades a sus respectivas compañeras de cuarto.

‒ Esto se está yendo de las manos ‒ murmuró Lincoln en voz baja.

* * *

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Vanzilla estaba casi completamente lleno. Solo unos pocos de los niños Loud no fueron contados, pero casi la mitad de los que estaban presentes, estaban de muy mal humor.

A pesar de que Lola voluntariamente renunció al "Punto Dulce" para su bien, Lana no estaba para nada contenta. Mirando al vecindario a través de la ventana del pasajero, ella frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos e hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ignorar a Lola, que no dejaba de mirarla con su sonrisa espeluznante e irritante.

Leni, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, tampoco estaba muy contenta. Sus ojos todavía estaban borrosos después de la última " _selfie_ de hermanas" que Lori, que estaba sentada a su lado (o... tal vez era su madre, puesto que su visión no era muy confiable en este momento), la sometió y eso fue hace tres minutos. A este paso, ella no tendría nada de suerte de ver otra vez una etiqueta de "venta a mitad de precio".

De todos los presentes, Luna era la que más estaba de mal humor. Gracias a la intervención de Luan, su cuello se sentía como si estuviera atado en nudos y esos nudos estuvieran atados a otros nudos aún más pequeños y luego esos nudos estuvieran... bueno, ya se entendió la situación. El punto era que, por lo que a ella respectaba, el "Masajista Cocos" era más bien la "Astilladora Cocos". Ahora, no podía hacer mucho más que mirar al frente, ni siquiera la más mínima contracción de su cabeza sería capaz de evitarle otro dolor punzante.

Debido a su predicamento, no podía darse la vuelta para ver quién había entrado en Vanzilla. Tenía una idea de quién era cuando esa persona se acercó sigilosamente y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento vacío junto a ella; gracias a las maravillas de la visión periférica, pudo ver una mata de pelo negro y un ceño fruncido que sugería que Lucy estaba en un estado miserable... bueno, más miserable de lo normal.

Si los estados de ánimo de Leni y Lana eran reveladores, entonces Luna pensó que tenía una buena idea sobre por qué Lucy estaba tan agitada. Pero, incluso con las otras hermanas preocupadas ya sea por esperar a que Lori se fuera o por tener conversaciones entre ellas ‒la charla de Lynn, Luan y Lisa era la más cordial‒, Luna pensó que era mejor no hablar; inquirir acerca de la posiblemente fastidiosa compañera de habitación de Lucy seguramente iba a causar problemas si sus palabras pudieran ser interceptadas por alguien que no fuera Lucy.

‒ Oye, Luce, no te ves muy bien ‒ susurró Luna, teniendo cuidado de inclinarse hacia abajo sin torcerse el cuello. ‒ Déjame adivinar, ¿tuviste un rudo despertar también?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos cuando su ceño fruncido casual fue reemplazado por un ceño fruncido. ‒ Gruñido ‒ susurró ella. ‒ Si con "rudo despertar" te refieres a que tu compañera de cuarto te estuvo peinando violentamente, entonces sí. Mi cuero cabelludo se siente tan ablandado como un bistec.

‒ Pues eso suena mucho mejor que lo que el "Masajista Cocos" me hizo ‒ dijo Luna, recordando un golpe particularmente doloroso que el Sr. Cocos le administró a la base de su cuello.

Lucy arqueó las cejas con asombro, aunque Luna no podía decirlo por el fleco que le cubría buena parte de su vista.

‒ ¿Puedo saber cómo pasó eso?

Luna suspiró.

‒ No, a menos que quieras escuchar una historia que asusta demasiado incluso para alguien como tú.

‒ Oigan, chicas ‒ llamó Lana, que aún le estaba dando a Lola el tratamiento silencioso con la esperanza de enojarla. ‒ ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que está entreteniendo a Lincoln? Se está haciendo tarde.

Después de que ella dijera eso, algunas de las hermanas revisaron sus teléfonos y se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, Lincoln se estaba tardando demasiado. Con la estricta política de puntualidad de Lori en primer plano, solo ella le había permitido un período de gracia de tres minutos y quince segundos para cualquiera que no hubiera llegado antes del tiempo señalado. Después de eso, ella los dejaría ir a la escuela por su cuenta.

Por ahora, a Lincoln le quedaban solo unos dos minutos antes de que Lori se cansara y se fuera enfadada. Lynn, Lisa, Lola y Luan parecían indiferentes a lo que Lana había dicho mientras que Lucy, Lana y Luna estaban al borde de sus asientos, esperando que Lincoln llegara antes de que Lori se fuera sin él.

Mientras tanto, Leni solo resopló.

‒ Lana, no seas tonta ‒ dijo mientras señalaba hacia la esquina izquierda del respaldo de los asientos. ‒ Está sentado justo allí.

Afortunadamente, Luna no tuvo que girar su cuello para mirar hacia atrás para ver si tenía razón o no; ella sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba muy lejos.

‒ Leni, esa es Lynn ‒ dijo Luna.

Ante eso, Leni se rió tímidamente.

‒ Oh... eh, lo siento, Lynn. Mis ojos están un poco mal en este momento. Como durante el desayuno, accidentalmente usé el extremo equivocado del tenedor en mi salchicha.

En respuesta, Lynn se rió, aunque su tono claramente mostraba que no se estaba burlando de ella.

‒ Está bien, hermana. No me importa que me confundan con mi increíble hermanito.

Lana, que todavía estaba un poco preocupada por su hermano, volvió a revisar su teléfono y tuvo otro informe sombrío que contar.

‒ Han pasado casi tres minutos y cuarto, chicas. ‒ susurró ella.

Ante esa señal, Luna no pudo más que cerrar sus puños nerviosamente.

" _Vamos, hermano. Pon tu pedal al fondo y ven aquí ya"._

Pero, por desgracia, la fuerza de voluntad de Luna no pudo hacer que Lincoln se materializara dentro Vanzilla cuando pasaron tres minutos y quince segundos.

Lucy, Luna, Leni y Lana suspiraron, sabiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a Lori para que no le diera a Lincoln un poco más de tiempo. En cualquier momento, Vanzilla estaría chirriando contra el asfalto fuera de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas escuelas.

...

...

...

Pero... extrañamente, eso nunca ocurrió. Había pasado otro minuto completo, y Lori no ha ido a ninguna parte.

" _¿Ahora qué pasa?"_ , pensó una Luna desconcertada. Por un momento, se imaginó que estaba alucinando, puesto que Lori siempre fue firme con estar puntuales antes de que llegara ese momento que consideraba como crucial para partir a la escuela... excepto, claro, hasta ahora.

‒ ¿Lori? ‒ preguntó Lana, mirando a la hermana mayor de los Loud a través del espejo retrovisor.

Lori miró hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lana, que era casi tan inquietante como la que Lola aún le daba.

‒ ¿Sí, Lana? ‒ respondió Lori, batiendo sus pestañas.

Lana se encogió ante el gesto, e intentando mantener una actitud neutral le preguntó:

‒ ¿Por qué aún no has arrancado el auto?

Ante eso, Lori miró a Lana con una mirada de desconcierto, como si Lana tuviera una segunda cabeza saliendo de su cuello... para luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sonaba una risa intensa. Ella encontró su voz a través de su alegría después de que la risa terminara tras unos buenos diez segundos.

‒ Estamos esperando a Lincoln, por supuesto ‒ dijo Lori, limpiándose una lágrima del ojo. ‒ No podemos irnos sin él.

Tras esto, las mandíbulas de Leni, Lana, Luna y Lucy se abrieron colectivamente de la impresión. Ellas no eran de las personas que parecían contar una bendición como una maldición, pero era obvio que nada ‒al menos que Bobby se lo propusiera‒ conseguiría que Lori estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para pasar por alto su regla de puntualidad.

La nueva forma de actuar de las cinco chicas ya era algo insoportable para ellas, pero sea lo que fuese que hizo a Lori cambiar de parecer de manera voluntaria con respecto a una de sus reglas fue algo incluso imposible de imaginarse. Eso sólo las dejó con una duda, a todas luces, inquietante:

" _¿Quién es esta chica y qué hizo con Lori?"_

No tuvieron la oportunidad de sacar ninguna conclusión ya que el sonido de la apertura de la puerta corrediza, junto con jadeos y sibilancias, hizo que todas reaccionaran y se volvieran hacia la fuente del ruido. Efectivamente, era Lincoln, doblado por la cintura con las manos juntas en las rodillas. Se dio otros cinco segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de entrar en la furgoneta y tomar el asiento vacío junto a Lucy.

‒ Lo siento, no podía encontrar mi otro zapato ‒ dijo Lincoln, con su aliento forzado por el agotamiento. ‒ Resulta que Charles se escapó con él y lo masticó en su perrera. Me llevó casi veinte minutos poder recuperarlo.

Luego miró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lori, demasiado asustado para ver su expresión a través del espejo retrovisor; incluso con su veta de "bondad" últimamente, Lincoln no estaba dispuesto a dar por sentada su tolerancia.

Es por eso que la respuesta de Lori sorprendió no solo a Lincoln, sino también a Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lana:

‒ Ah... ¡está bien! ‒ arrulló ella. ‒ ¡Gracias por tratar de ser puntual, Linky!

De nuevo, el comportamiento de Lori obligó a Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lana a tratar de procesar en sus cabezas el nuevo giro de 180° de Lori. Como si ayer en la cena no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, ahora Lori prácticamente actuaba como la Madre Teresa... excepto que estaban bastante seguros de que la Madre Teresa no le sonreía a la gente de una manera espeluznante.

Agreguen al hecho de que sus respectivas compañeras de habitación también se comportaron bastante raras esta mañana, y eso las dejó con un misterio que era bastante y malditamente molesto; debido a que no pudieron encontrar una respuesta que tuviera sentido y que también, mientras se quedaban en la oscuridad, debían tratar de lidiar con las acciones de sus compañeras, las cuales se agravaban por decir lo menos.

‒ Muy bien, todos. ‒ dijo Lori. ‒ Antes de salir a la carretera...

Lori sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo saludó con la mano a Leni, quien tragó saliva cuando sus pupilas se dilataron; no necesitaba buena visión para ver lo que venía.

‒ ¿Oh, "Len-Len"? ‒ cantó Lori.

‒ Oh no. ‒ se quejó Leni.

‒ ¡ _Selfie_ de hermanas!

* * *

 _ **MÁS TARDE...**_

* * *

La habitación de Lincoln podía parecer bastante estrecha cuando había más de tres personas en ella, pero Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana y Lily lograron que funcionara.

Después de regresar de la escuela, Lincoln se acercó a ellos y les pidió que se reunieran con él en su habitación más tarde para un "asunto urgente". No tenían idea de lo que Lincoln estaba proponiendo, pero por ahora, esperarían a que Lincoln llegara y se los diría él mismo.

Mientras Leni se sentó en la silla de Lincoln, haciendo rebotar a una feliz Lily sobre sus rodillas, Lucy se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Luna se sentó en el borde de la cama de Lincoln, suspirando felizmente mientras que Lana, que estaba detrás de ella, le daba un "apropiado" amasamiento en el cuello.

‒ Oh, ahí mismo ‒ gimió Luna, su lengua casi se caía de su boca abierta. ‒ Sí... eso es todo.

Las atenciones de Lana continuaron durante otros ocho minutos antes de que retirara sus manos, dejando a Luna contenta con un cuello que todavía estaba un poco rígido y adolorido, pero no tan adoloroso como antes. Le dio una vuelta de prueba girando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Lana, una acción que solo le provocó un pequeño pinchazo de incomodidad.

‒ Gracias Lana. Siempre supe que eras útil, pero nunca de esta manera. ‒ dijo Luna.

Lana le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y se movió hacia atrás para recostarse sobre la cama de Lincoln mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su almohada.

‒ A este ritmo... ‒ dijo Lucy ‒ todos vamos a necesitar masajes para relajarnos por la forma en que algunas de nuestras hermanas se han estado comportando últimamente. Intenté expulsar a cualquier espíritu malvado que las hiciera actuar como locas, pero ninguno de mis talismanes o conjuros han tenido algún efecto en ellas. Supongo que la causa no es algo sobrenatural.

Al mencionar eso, Lana no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana gemela, por lo que frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el techo.

‒ Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que las esté volviendo locas, será mejor que nos deshagamos de eso pronto ‒ dijo ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. ‒ Cuando volvimos de la escuela, ¡descubrí a Lola tratando de enseñarle a Brincos cómo hacer pasarela! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Brincos puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un chiste andante!

Mientras tanto, Luna comenzaba a cansarse de esperar a Lincoln. De acuerdo, ella realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero eso no significaba que le gustara esperar más de lo necesario.

‒ Oigan, ¿para cuándo se va a aparecer Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Luna. ‒ Uno pensaría que ya estaría aquí, teniendo en cuenta que esta pequeña reunión fue su idea.

‒ ¿Quién sabe? ‒ respondió Leni, mientras dejaba ir a Lily para que se posara en el piso. ‒ Pero por otra parte... Luna, estoy realmente preocupada por ti.

Una de las cejas de Luna se arqueó.

‒ ¿Por qué?

Leni frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

‒ Porque has perdido mucho peso y también te has encogido. Creo que necesitas ver a un médico.

Luna fue rápida en ofrecer una expresión confusa a la noción ridícula de que Leni le estaba dando... hasta que vio a quién, o mejor dicho, a lo que Leni se estaba dirigiendo. Luna hizo todo lo posible por reprimir su diversión con los labios apretados, pero sus esfuerzos se volvieron inútiles a medida que salían unos bufidos y risas.

‒ Leni, estás mirando una lámpara ‒ dijo Luna.

Leni tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Luna y su línea de visión, forzando sus ojos nebulosos para enfocarse. Para su consternación, se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía toda la razón. Solo podía encogerse de hombros impotente cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar.

‒ ¿Tu visión todavía no está bien? ‒ preguntó Lucy, con una pequeña sonrisa propiamente formada en su cara.

‒ No, realmente ‒ dijo Leni, con el rostro grabado en la mortificación. ‒ Lori siguió tomándose _selfies_ conmigo durante todo el día en la escuela. Por su culpa, casi entré por accidente al baño de hombres, y justo en frente de Chaz.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento le vino a la mente y obligó a Leni a reconsiderarlo.

‒ Bueno... al menos, creo que ese era Chaz. ‒ reflexionó Leni, mientras tocaba su barbilla. ‒ Pero creo que pudo que haya sido mi profesor de biología, pues he visto que tiene el mismo aspecto que él. De cualquier manera, fue toda una vergüenza.

Por ahora, Luna ya no estaba entretenida. La historia de Leni fue un triste recordatorio de lo que algunas de sus hermanas les estaban haciendo. Afortunadamente, dado que ella y Luan fueron a diferentes escuelas, no tuvo que preocuparse porque Luan la molestara o la avergonzara, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tratara de dejar su huella con... lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

‒ Bueno, no sé ustedes chicas,... ‒ dijo Luna, separándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie ‒... pero no creo que pueda aguantar otro día de estos. Primero, fue con Lincoln en la cena de ayer y ahora, nos están haciendo pasar un mal rato. Son mi familia, y las amo, pero siento que pronto me voy a descarrilar de su loco tren, y eso no me pone incómoda.

Las otras chicas murmuraron en concordancia, pero eso fue todo lo que se les permitió hacer antes de que la puerta se abriera e interrumpiera su ritmo. Todos miraron hacia la puerta abierta y sonrieron ante el nuevo integrante de la reunión.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ chilló una alegre Lily.

‒ Lo siento, llegué tarde, chicas ‒ dijo Lincoln, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba un poco molesto, y Lana tenía una idea de por qué.

‒ Déjame adivinar, ¿Charles tomó tu otro zapato? ‒ preguntó ella.

Lincoln parpadeó.

‒ En realidad... sí. ‒ dijo, impresionado de que Lana estuviera en lo correcto. ‒ ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

‒ Supongo que soy tan afortunada, Linc. ‒ respondió, y suspiró cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la difícil situación que la estaba afectando a ella y a todos los demás en la habitación. ‒ Lástima que no tenemos tanta suerte con nuestras locas hermanas.

‒ Descuida... te entiendo por completo, niña. ‒ dijo Luna.

‒ De todos modos, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Leni.

Lincoln, decidiendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, llegó al meollo del asunto tan rápido como pudo mientras tenía la atención de todas.

‒ Bueno, creo que es dolorosamente obvio que tenemos un grave problema de hermanas en nuestras manos. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Por alguna razón, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lisa están siendo súper buenas... o al menos, están tratando de ser súper buenas.

‒ ¡¿"Súper buenas"?, más bien tratan de ser "súper molestas"! ‒ intervino Lana, cuyo comentario hizo que genera algunos murmullos dispersos en concordancia de parte de todas las demás. ‒ ¡No sé qué les ha pasado, pero tenemos que ponerles un alto!

‒ Estoy de acuerdo. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Al principio, estaba dispuesto a aguantarlas, pero ahora que también les están haciendo pasar un mal rato, no puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran con ustedes.

Lincoln exhaló cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a decir a continuación era muy probable que no le dieran una aprobación por antonomasia, pero sintió que tenía que decirlo:

‒ Pero la razón por la que quería hablarles a todas ustedes es porque no creo que debamos decirles que nos están poniendo nerviosos. ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Como predijo, sus cinco hermanas inmediatamente encararon su comentario con toda su desaprobación.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ ¡¿En en serio?! ‒ preguntó Luna.

‒ ¡¿Por qué no?! ‒ preguntó Lana.

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ se opuso Lily.

‒ No puedes hablar en serio ‒ dijo Lucy.

Lincoln continuó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ceder bajo la presión.

‒ ¡Herirán sus sentimientos si les decimos la verdad! ‒ explicó. ‒ ¡Nos guste o no, claramente están tratando de ser mejores personas, y no debemos hacer que se sientan mal por ello!

Esa línea de razonamiento simple extinguió la indignación que cada una de las cinco hermanas sentía por la propuesta. Eso era cierto; contra viento y marea, amaron a su familia. Además, a pesar de que no habían considerado su comportamiento como "bueno", una vez que se detuvieron a pensar, supusieron que lo que Lincoln estaba diciendo tenía un poco de verdad.

Aún así, eso no significaba que estuvieran completamente satisfechos con la idea de no decirles la verdad. Luna fue la primera en hablar sobre esa insatisfacción.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer? ¿Simplemente dejar que nos molesten hasta la muerte? ‒ preguntó Luna.

Ante la inconveniencia de Luna, el chico de cabello blanco arqueó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

‒ No ‒ dijo. ‒ De hecho, las vamos a matar hasta el cansancio.

Leni se llevó las manos a las mejillas y ahogó un grito de horror antes de fulminar a su hermano:

‒ ¡Lincoln!

Acto seguido, Lincoln puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió:

‒ Estoy hablando metafóricamente, Leni.

La expresión horrorizada de Leni se disipó cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

‒ Oh... está bien.

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue una espera apacible de todos los reunidos ahí, ambos mirando a la tierna pero despistada Leni con algo de discrepancia, esperando que la joven entendiera lo acaba de decir su hermano menor.

De por sí, la espera fue algo incómoda para Leni, puesto que las miradas de sus hermanos un poco secas pero que poseían cierto tono burlesco era algo que se venía esperar, debido a la espontaneidad del momento. Trató de mantenerse firme a su propia convicción, pero al final resultó que su propio discernimiento era algo incluso cuestionable para ella.

Por lo tanto, después de unos completos 15 segundos de espera, la muchacha cayó apenada en el acto y tuvo que preguntar si estaba en lo correcto:

‒ Eso es lo opuesto a "literalmente", ¿verdad, Lincoln?

Manteniendo una sonrisa divertida por lo especial de su comportamiento, el chico se apretó la parte superior de su nariz con sus dedos, antes de dirigirle la mirada y responder con sinceridad:

‒ Sí, Leni. Sí, lo es.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Lucy interviniera con una nueva objeción.

‒ Pero, ¿qué es lo que se supone que haremos para lograrlo? ‒ preguntó ella.

Lincoln se volvió hacia el gótico, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa ansiosa cuando se sintió rebosante de convicción.

‒ Si las molestamos lo suficiente... ‒ dijo Lincoln, mirando a sus hermanas mientras hablaba. ‒... entonces, no hay manera de que puedan mantener este "acto bueno" por mucho tiempo. De esa forma, podrán detener la locura por sí mismas, y no tendremos que herir sus sentimientos.

Lincoln observó una vez más, sus cinco hermanas pensaron un poco en sus palabras. Después de aproximadamente un minuto, todos miraron a Lincoln, sus expresiones hicieron que la sonrisa de Lincoln se ensanchara aún más. ¡Ahora, todas parecían estar en su plan!

‒ Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, ‒ dijo Luna. ‒... creo que haces un buen punto.

Las otras se hicieron eco de sus sentimientos con asentimientos, lo que provocó que Lincoln emitiera una declaración final antes de iniciar oficialmente su plan.

‒ ¡Entonces, hagámoslo! ¡Vamos a molestar a nuestras hermanas!

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV**


	5. El inicio del peor de los tiempos

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Lynn tenía buenas intenciones y una barra de proteínas sabor a chocolate mientras subía las escaleras camino a su habitación, donde seguramente estaría su hermana gótica, escribiendo con todo lo podía con su inspirado y pequeño corazón negro.

Lo único que impedía que los ánimos de Lynn ascendieran por las nubes era el hecho de que no había pensado en hacer esto antes que ahora... ¿Qué tipo de hermana mayor dejaría que sus hermanitas sufrieran la mano cruel y desconsoladora del bloqueo del escritor tanto tiempo como ella...? ¡En serio! ¡Debería haberse dado cuenta de que proporcionarle a Lucy alimentos para su cerebro no solo es apropiado, sino que también necesario para que su brillantez literaria siguiera sin ningún límite!

Claro, no estaba completamente segura de que Lucy estaba pasando por un período de sequía en este momento, pero eso no significaba que pudiera descansar en sus laureles suponiendo que podría continuar sin que su hermana mayor le echara una mano.

" _Tengo que hacerlo mejor que esto la próxima vez_ _"_ , pensó Lynn, mientras que la puerta de su habitación la saludaba por fin. _"¡Oh, no puedo esperar para ver cómo ese ceño fruncido de Lucy se deforme y se transforme en una sonrisa por lo que hago por ella!"_

Con la impaciencia guiando sus ansias, Lynn abrió la puerta, manteniendo una sonrisa brillante adornando su rostro manchado de pecas.

Y fue entonces que su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio, parpadeando sobre su cabeza y alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: lo máximo que pudo distinguir fue una masa negra superpuesta de alas y... ¿dientes? antes de que se cayera al suelo (arrojando accidentalmente la barra de proteína mientras sus brazos se agitaban) y gritara por los chillidos y aleteos que cesaron en unos pocos segundos.

El silencio permitió que el coraje menguante de Lynn levantara la vista y analizara el asunto que tenía entre manos... Sin dudas, una decisión de la que se arrepintió instantáneamente tan pronto como vio la fuente, o mejor dicho, las fuentes de la perturbación, colgando cabeza abajo desde cada esquina del techo.

‒ ¿Pe-pe-pe-pero qué...? ‒ tartamudeó Lynn, encontrando suficiente determinación para ponerle un tapón al improperio que habría dejado salir si no se hubiera dado los medios suficientes para detenerse.

Esa resolución, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara salvajemente, amenazando con estallar en su pecho, que sus manos no temblaran, o que sus dientes castañetearan.

Cada centímetro de su ente estaba invadido por el más ignominioso temor que ella pudiera concebir, pero eso ocurría debido a esos murciélagos que estaban arriba de ella. Lynn simplemente no lo podía evitar: ella odiaba a los murciélagos. Esos pequeños cuerpos, esos afilados y punzantes colmillos, esos ojos pequeños y brillantes parpadeando... mirándola... cortando a través de ella como un bisturí...

Lynn sentía que su estómago se retorcía en nudos, a medida que su bilis burbujeaba. Ella necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

‒ ¡¿Lucy?! ‒ lloró Lynn, cerrando los ojos para evitar la mirada de aquellas bestias aladas que colgaban amenazantes sobre su cabeza. ‒ ¡Lucy, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Tenemos una infestación de murciélagos en nuestra habitación!

‒ Oh... no es una infestación ‒ le llegó un humilde susurro, con el tono característico de Lucy, junto a su oído.

Lynn ni siquiera se inmutó. Por lo general, Lucy aparecía detrás de ella (o siempre estaba allí en algunos casos) y la hacía retroceder sorprendida, pero en esa ocasión estaba demasiado aliviada con la esperanza de que ella pudiera usar sus propios poderes fantasmagóricos para hacer que los murciélagos se dispersaran y volasen con el chasquido de sus dedos.

Desafortunadamente para ella, esas esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Lucy simplemente se paró frente a ella y simplemente le dijo:

‒ Es una fiesta.

‒ ¿U-u-u-una... fi-fi-fi-fiesta? ‒ tartamudeó Lynn, a medida que se levantaba de su sitio.

Esta vez, sintió que podía darse el lujo de mirar por lo menos a Lucy a los ojos, viendo que ella estaba allí para asegurarse de que esos demonios diabólicos no pudieran causarle ningún daño. Su inquietud se congeló aún más cuando vio que Lucy estaba sonriendo, un regalo raro que Lynn aprovechó cada oportunidad para apreciar antes de disolverse tan rápido como solían venir.

‒ Colmillos invitó a algunos amigos a la fiesta de quinceañera de la novia de su amigo ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ ¡Escúchame, tú...! eh... ‒ Lynn tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para aguantarse y para así evitar que su bilis saliera a borbotones al ver un murciélago en particular que estiraba la cabeza mientras la miraba. ‒... ¿n-no me digas?

‒ Sí, es cierto. ‒ respondió Lucy. ‒ Espero que no te moleste.

Fue allí cuando Lynn se dio cuenta de que estaba en una encrucijada: podía renunciar a la felicidad de su hermana para su propio beneficio o podía simplemente olvidarlo y lidiar con una molestia por amor.

La respuesta vino a ella tan pronto como ella miró la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Lucy otra vez; era su trabajo como una "buena hermana" el proteger su alegría antes que la suya e incluso con esos monstruos chupadores de sangre asomándose cada vez más, todavía tenía que cumplir con esa misión.

‒ ¿Por unos cuantos murciélagos? No te preocupes. ‒ dijo Lynn, sintiéndose orgullosa de cómo esos murciélagos ahora se sentían más como un pequeño inconveniente en lugar de una fuente de miedo paralizante; se lo tenía que conceder a la feliz expresión de Lucy por ese impulso de coraje.

Por eso se sintió aún más descorazonador (por no mencionar que confuso) cuando esa sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando a su paso un ceño fruncido. Fue ahí que la alegría de Lynn se colapsó por completo, dando lugar a una terrible confusión:

" _¿Acaso Lucy no debería estar haciendo lo opuesto a eso?"_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Lucy la llamó de manera casi inmediata:

‒ Por cierto ‒ dijo Lucy, sus palabras se desvanecieron con un brillo de molestia en su tono. ‒ Odio decirte esto, pero creo que tus trofeos están cubiertos de guano de murciélago.

Tras ese comentario, Lynn no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y resollar con mucha fuerza tras confirmar los hechos nefastos que habían ocurrido y que estaban efectivamente a la vista.

" _Je. No hay forma de que ella no se moleste por eso"_ , pensó Lucy, mientras observaba atentamente la paciencia de Lynn esfumarse lentamente.

Incluso si su revelación era un poco exagerada, aún no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de lo mucho que parecía afectar a Lynn.

Por más que lo intentara, la deportista no podía esconder esos puños haciéndose bolitas hasta volverse en protuberancias nerviosas sumamente pronunciadas, con sus dientes apretados detrás de un ceño fruncido sumamente marcado para que intentara mantenerse a raya, y unos ojos muy cerrados para supuestamente esconder el rojo fuego que empapaba sus pupilas.

Esto fue todo. En cualquier momento, Lynn iba a volar su parte superior. Lucy se habría sentido un poco culpable por lo fácil que era todo esto, pero si eso significaba que podría tener a la vieja Lynn de regreso, iría tan lejos como para... como para...

...esperen, esperen. ¿Qué?

¿Acaso Lucy estaba viendo cosas o Lynn ya no estaba furiosa? ¿Estaba alucinando o Lynn ya no hacía muecas? ¿Estaba su cerebro jugando con ella? Lynn... ¿Lynn estaba en paz consigo misma?

De nuevo... ¿qué?

‒ No te preocupes. Los limpiaré más tarde. ‒ dijo Lynn, mientras se giraba para alejarse, con esa sonrisa insistiendo en quedarse pegada a su rostro solo para fastidiarla. ‒ Diviértete con la fiesta de quinceañera de la novia del amigo de Colmillos. Voy a tomar una paleta.

Lucy solo pudo ver cómo su hermana mayor saltaba ( _"¿Desde cuándo hace eso?"_ ), dejándola murmurando la única frase que podía explicar adecuadamente la frustración de su fracaso:

‒ ¡Demonios!

* * *

En la habitación de Lisa y Lily, las cosas estaban algo tranquilas... para una de las dos. Pese a la tranquilidad del ambiente que durante esos momentos era algo palpable, todo estaba saliendo mal para Lisa, ya que lo único que podía escuchar eran unos sonidos abruptos y sordos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba suavizar el dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

Lisa refunfuñó por debajo de su aliento, sintiendo el moretón en la parte posterior de su cabeza palpitando después de que su cráneo fue saludado con uno más de los juguetes de Lily, cortesía de la increíble puntería y las maliciosas intenciones de la misma bebita.

Había sido así durante unos diez minutos. Lisa estaba ocupándose de sus asuntos, tratando de extraer litio de unas pocas baterías de litio en su escritorio, hasta que ocurrió el primer asalto. Un bloque de construcción era el arma preferida de Lily en ese momento, y pronto le siguió otro bloque de construcción, su sonajero, un avión de juguete, un pañal (misericordiosamente limpio), y justo ahora, su falso teléfono de plástico.

Aunque Lisa no estaba exactamente contenta con cómo se comportaba Lily, tenía que considerar los factores en juego que la llevaron a sacar la única conclusión lógica que podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo: tanto su insistencia y sus risitas sugerían que Lily estaba teniendo un maravilloso tiempo usando la cabeza de su hermana como práctica de tiro.

¿Por qué? Lisa no podía decirlo con certeza, pero no iba a dejar que la alegría de su hermana se desplomara en el acto; ninguna "buena hermana" digna de su materia gris no permitiría que su hermanita se aburriera, ¿verdad? Es por eso que, después de tomarse alrededor de un minuto para frotar la adolorida zona de su cabeza, Lisa bajó de su taburete, recogió los juguetes que estaban esparcidos alrededor de sus pies y los volvió a colocar detrás de la niña aturdida.

‒ Aquí tienes ‒ dijo Lisa, saludando a su hermana con una sonrisa. ‒ Que tus travesuras se reanuden sin falta.

Dio media vuelta para volver al trabajo, echando de menos el despectivo ceño fruncido de Lily en toda su escandalosa gloria.

* * *

Una vez más, Luna era la Loud más ruidosa de la casa, improvisando con sus instrumentos al más alto nivel que tanto su amplificador como sus padres permitirían.

Sin embargo, esta vez, estaba cambiando las cosas un poco y tal vez... solo tal vez, este cambio de ritmo fue una estratagema inteligentemente diseñada, utilizada para que el ruido penetrara debajo de la piel de una compañera de cuarto de cola de caballo suya.

Pero, de nuevo, fue solo un "tal vez".

‒ ¡Espero que no te importen mis improvisaciones de polca, Luan ‒ gritó Luna sobre la ensordecedora música eléctrica de acordeón que tanto sus hábiles dedos como su amplificador estaban asegurando de tocar tan fuerte y tan molestamente como fuera posible para una audiencia cautiva por su promesa de escuchar su "última inspiración".

De todas las cosas que Luan odiaba en el mundo, la música polca casi encabezaba su lista personal. Solo el pudín de caramelo, las multitudes difíciles y el trinar de los grillos superaban ese odio, y apenas era la punta del iceberg. Luna sabía que incluso con la nueva paciencia de Luan trabajando sobre la marcha, ella no podía mantener esto por mucho tiempo sin romperse; la forma en que hundía los dedos en la silla almohada, en la que estaba sentada, desmintió la "buena voluntad" de esa sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

‒ ¡¿Te gusta lo que estoy tocando, hermanita?! ‒ Luna se burló de nuevo.

La sonrisa exterior de Luna se frunció ansiosa cuando, por primera vez desde que comenzó su tormento, Luan respondió con una respuesta positiva muy superior a la que había hecho hasta ahora: unos pocos asentimientos, seguro, pero el mensaje que Luan le estaba dando era cualquier cosa menos tenue:

'¡No voy a ceder!'

‒ ¡¿De verdad?! ‒ respondió Luna, poniendo una sonrisa descarada. ‒ ¡Porque _acorde_ a mis observaciones, parece que no te diviertes!

Sintiendo que sus brazos y dedos estaban cansados por la maníaca improvisación que también empezaba a ser irritante para sus propios oídos, Luna esperaba que su mofa basada en sus juegos de palabras funcionara para meterse debajo de su piel; lamentablemente, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así. Lo último que necesitaba era que Luan respondiera con un refuerzo más positivo.

Por eso, Luan ni siquiera se movió bajo la burla. Si las manos de Luna no hubieran estado preocupadas, ella se habría enfrentado a sí misma por su falta de previsión:

" _¡Por supuesto, Luan no encontraría razón para enojarse si alguien estuviera hablando a su nivel! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!"_

‒ ¡Por supuesto que sí, hermana! ¡Me encanta tu estilo! ‒ trinó Luan, mientras clavaba un dedo en un hoyuelo que se acentuaba aún más con su amplia sonrisa. ‒ ¿Ves? ¡Incluso tengo mi cara de polca para la ocasión!

Con eso fue suficiente. Sus adoloridos músculos clamaban por alivio, y ese horrible juego de palabras rompió la frágil determinación de Luna. Con una última presión sobre la tecla Fa sostenido mayor, Luna dejó caer su instrumento de tortura de sus manos exhaustas, sin importarle cuán bruscamente cayera contra el suelo. Sus audibles exhalaciones de cansancio llenaron el aire, pero el ruido pronto se unió al sonido del aplauso.

Antes de que Luna se tirara rendida al suelo en una pila, estaba empezando a preguntarse si había una posibilidad de que tal vez... solo tal vez, si Luan estaba consciente de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, su exuberante solicitud de un bis fue una suposición ignominiosa por vengarse de ella.

Pero, de nuevo, fue solo un "tal vez".

* * *

Leni no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que molestaba a Lori cada vez que preguntaba constantemente su opinión sobre algún vestuario ( _"¿Acaso a Lori no le gusta confiar en mí?"_ ), pero la chica modelo sabía que podía usar esa tendencia a explosiones de irritación en su beneficio. Además del hecho de que ella tenía el arsenal perfecto a su favor, que era su ensamblaje recién adquirido de camisetas sin mangas de color azul cielo, Leni estaba segura de que Lori estaría espumeante de su boca mientras la bombardeara con preguntas insoportablemente insistentes.

Y así lo hizo.

El ciclo de incesantes preguntas continuó mucho más allá del punto en el que Leni pensó que Lori se enojaría con ella, pero Leni no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por el momento.

De hecho, no era necesario, ya que antes de poder preguntar si su trigésima octava blusa era lo suficientemente buena como para usarla, Lori finalmente apartó la vista de su revista, saltó de la cama y se acercó a Leni, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser su "dedo regañón" hacia su boca.

Todas las señales apuntaban al éxito, pero incluso con la victoria aparentemente al alcance de la mano, Leni no podía hacer nada más que asimilar las consecuencias de sus acciones, al mismo tiempo; pero para su infortunio, incluso si la expresión de neutralidad de Lori no fuera discernible, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desmoronara y su temperamento se desatara en ella en una diatriba para la posteridad.

Leni tragó saliva y esperó que, al menos, así fuese. Una Lori gritona era una Lori atemorizante, pero si Lincoln y las demás pensaban que esto era lo mejor, entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a la inevitable queja de Lori.

‒ ¿Sabes qué, Leni? ‒ dijo una Lori aparentemente harta de Leni.

La hermana modelo no tuvo la oportunidad de susurrar un tímido "¿Qué?" antes de que Lori hablara de nuevo... solo que más tranquila y... ¿acaso eso fue una sonrisa también?

‒ Creo que todos tus nuevos atuendos te quedan muy lindos ‒ dijo Lori, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.

Para el momento en que Lori había cavado todo el camino hacia el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, Leni ya había retrocedido lentamente, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba con esto. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando Lori sacó ese terror de 5.44 pulgadas de alto y 2.64 pulgadas de ancho que la había estado molestando todo el día.

‒ ¡Deberíamos tomarnos algunas _selfies_ con cada uno de ellos en este momento! ‒ chilló Lori excitadamente, saltando hacia Leni con un ánimo en cada paso.

Sin mucho tiempo que le sobrara, a Leni se le tenía que ocurrir un mejor camino para escapar de la manera más rápida posible, y así alejarse de ese infierno cegador:

‒ E-e-e-en re-realidad ‒ tartamudeó Leni, todo bajo el temor que infundía la visión de otra horrible _selfie_ parpadeando ante sus ojos. ‒ ¡Debo excusar al baño! ¡No!... quiero decir, ¡bañarme en el excusado! ¡No! Yo... yo solo... ah... ¡creo que oigo al refrigerador andando! ¡Debo ir a atraparlo!

Con eso, Leni emprendió su limitado escape, saliendo despavoridamente de su habitación a toda máquina.

Bueno, en realidad, el "escape" no estaba muy limitado, eso implicaría que Lori realmente se molestara en perseguirla. En cambio, la hermana mayor de los Loud simplemente se encogió de hombros, recogió su revista y continuó en la página en donde ella la había dejado una vez que regresó a su lugar en la cama.

Ya se aseguraría de contarle a Leni sobre las capacidades reales de un refrigerador una vez que regresara.

* * *

La habitación de las gemelas era a menudo descrita como una zona de guerra, un campo de batalla en donde las residentes guerreras se disputaban por las diferencias más mezquinas e irreconciliables posibles. Esto daría lugar a ambos lados siendo desgarrados después de que la pelea de las hermanas fuera dicha y hecha.

Sin embargo, esta vez la habitación estaba en hecha un desastre por otra razón. Lincoln y Lana se encargaron de recoger todo el barro pegajoso y grumoso que pudieran soportar sus cubetas y untarlo en casi todos los muebles de Lola, mientras que ella no estuviera allí. Incluso hicieron un esfuerzo adicional y marcaron algunos de sus animales de peluche con la sustancia asquerosa.

No había forma de que Lola no se pusiera furiosa por esto. Honestamente, Lincoln encontró que estas medidas eran obviamente un tanto extremas, pero dado que las otras no habían logrado que sus hermanas se resquebrajaran, Lincoln pensó que desencadenar la ira de la niña de seis años con el temperamento más volátil en el planeta Tierra era de máxima prioridad; quizás, de esta manera, la amargura de Lola se extendería entre las filas y conseguiría que las otras cuatro recobraran el sentido común.

‒ ¿Oye, Linc? ‒ preguntó Lana, mirando su teléfono.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Lana? ‒ respondió Lincoln, aplicando algunas manchas más de barro en el espejo del tocador de Lola.

‒ Lucy me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto, dice que Lola estará aquí más o menos en un minuto.

Lincoln desvió su atención a Lana a toda prisa.

‒ ¡Rápido, ponte en posición! ‒ dijo él.

Lana, después de haber memorizado lo que Lincoln había ensayado con ella varias veces, hizo exactamente eso mientras saltaba sobre la cama de Lola y se protegía con una almohada empapada en barro. Mientras tanto, Lincoln formó una bola de barro de uno de los cubos fangosos y se puso delante de Lana, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de lanzar otro proyectil en su dirección determinada.

La espera no duró mucho, ya que en unos veinte segundos, Lola llegó la habitación, felizmente ajena al caos que sus hermanos mayores habían causado.

Eso sí, hasta que pasaron unos buenos dos segundos, y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la vista que tenía frente a ella. Mientras tanto, Lana y Lincoln tenían que hacer todo lo posible para mantener la compostura, pues Lola estabas como si los hubiera atrapado en medio de una juerga.

‒ ¡Oh, hola, Lola! ‒ saludó Lana, desde detrás de la almohada.

Lincoln mira por encima del hombro y sonrió inocentemente:

‒ Solo estábamos teniendo una pelea de balas de lodo y... ¡Vaya! ¡Aquí se puso realmente conflictivo, ¿o qué?!

‒ ¡Tu cama con toldo fue una gran fortaleza, por cierto! ‒ agregó Lana, asomando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

El silencio siguió a su alegre réplica mientras el dúo de bolas de barro esperaba pacientemente a que Lola estrellara. Lincoln notó lo inquietantemente catatónica que se estaba comportando Lola; simplemente los miraba inexpresivamente, casi como si estuviera contemplando mentalmente la forma más dolorosa de repartir su venganza antes de arremeter contra ellos con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los dedos ansiosos por repartir unos cuantos (o cien) golpes y arañazos.

Pero en cambio, Lola habló en un tono que estaba vacío de la furia que Lana o Lincoln esperaban.

‒ Yo... no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto ‒ dijo Lola, con su labio inferior comenzando a temblar.

Dicho temblor se extendió rápidamente por su labio superior, temblando en una formación que hizo boquear a Lana y Lincoln.

‒ ¡¿Cómo es que ustedes no me invitaron?! ‒ gritó Lola, mientras corría hacia una cubeta llena de barro, riendo con una sonrisa vertiginosa para que todos la vieran.

Demasiado bloqueados para formar una oración coherente, y mucho menos un pensamiento, Lana y Lincoln simplemente miraron a Lola, sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando: ella estaba voluntariamente sumergiendo sus brazos en la mugrienta suciedad, procurando un trozo de mugre en cada mano.

‒ ¡Bueno, vamos! ¡¿Esperan una invitación o algo así?! ‒ Lola bromeó cuando dio a conocer sus armas de elección. ‒ ¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco!

Nada, ni siquiera una bola de barro fangosa y fría en la cara, podría hacer que Lincoln saliera de su trance. Nada había funcionado hasta ahora. Nada. Fue en este punto que Lincoln comenzó a sentir las cosas más allá del impacto de la situación actual.

Pavor. Preocupación. Desasosiego. Lincoln estaba conteniendo cada emoción detrás del velo de su cara rígida. Si él no hacía algo al respecto y pronto, existía la posibilidad de que nunca recuperara a sus hermanas, aquellas chicas que estaban dispuestas a ser ellas mismas.

Con la hora de la cena a la vuelta de la esquina, Lincoln sabía que debía actuar rápidamente si quería probar suerte de nuevo; no podía exactamente desistir de su operación actual con sus padres observando todos sus movimientos en la mesa del comedor.

Pero en ese momento, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente y le dio un brillante signo de esperanza:

" _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué apresurarte cuando puedes esperar hasta después de la cena?"_

Por primera vez desde que comenzó el comportamiento poco característico de Lola, Lincoln sonrió cuando los engranajes de su cerebro ya estaban trabajando en un nuevo esquema infalible del que estaba seguro obtendría los resultados esperados.

Desafortunadamente, su sonrisa era lo suficientemente grande como para que una bola de barro entrara volando directamente a su boca.

* * *

 _ **MÁS TARDE, ESA MISMA NOCHE...**_

* * *

Lincoln nunca pensó que alguna vez estaría agradeciendo una de las bromas inventivas de Luan por lo que él y sus hermanas conspiradoras estaban haciendo ahora.

Él, Luna, Lana, Lucy y Leni se excusaron de la cena temprano, dejando al resto de su familia para charlar y cenar en su ausencia. Lily también era parte del plan, pero no tenía que venir de inmediato; su papel entraría en juego más tarde. Por ahora, los otros estaban ocupados en el trabajo, construyendo una honda en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Al igual que Luan lo había hecho en el Día de los Inocentes de hace tres años, ella usó una gran banda elástica y la enganchó a ambos extremos alrededor de las perillas en la parte superior de cada barandilla, haciendo efectivamente una honda gigante. Luego usó ese tirachinas improvisado para arrojar cubetas de cebo y de basura a las víctimas desprevenidas.

Lo que el quinteto estaba haciendo era prácticamente similar, excepto que decidieron utilizar globos llenos de pintura amarilla como munición. Mientras Lincoln probaba la elasticidad de la banda de goma, las otras estaban ocupadas en el trabajo, llenando la cubeta de municiones con un globo tras otro. A Lana y Luna no parecía importarles lo que estaban haciendo, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo a Lucy ir contra la corriente y expresar sus preocupaciones una vez que se acercó a Lincoln, asegurándose de que la viera acercándose.

‒ Lincoln, ¿estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea? ‒ preguntó Lucy, una vez que finalmente se acercó a su hermano.

Lincoln suspiró, molesto por la incertidumbre que Lucy le había presentado.

‒ Créeme, Lucy... ‒ aseguró Lincoln. ‒ Si esto no las va a llevar al límite, entonces nada lo hará. Los lanzaremos con tanta fuerza, que dejarán de ser "buenas" por una eternidad.

Oh, sí. Lamentablemente, el chico de cabello blanco estaba sometiendo un plan sobre la marcha... de nuevo. La sagacidad del muchacho, sin dudas, sólo resplandecía si pensaba con verdadero cuidado cada detalle, y este no era uno de esos momentos.

Al parecer, era como si la ansiedad de Lucy fuera contagiosa, porque Leni fue la siguiente en hablar, dejando que las demás manejaran el deber de la cubeta de municiones por su cuenta.

‒ Lincoln, yo... ‒ comenzó Leni, antes de que Lincoln la interrumpiera.

‒ Leni, en serio... ¿quieres quedarte ciega? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. ‒ Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucederá si Lori no supera su manía por las _selfies_.

Leni solo se frotó tímidamente su brazo y miró hacia abajo, evitando su mirada férrea por completo.

‒ Yo... quiero decir... ‒ murmuró Leni. ‒ Yo... podría pedirle que...

‒ ¡Popó! ¡Popó!

Todos se despabilaron. Lily, su paloma mensajera, acababa de darles la señal de que sus objetivos se acercaban rápidamente.

‒ ¡Deben ser ellas! ‒ gritó Lincoln en un tono bajo mientras miraba a sus cómplices. ‒ ¡Todas pónganse en sus posiciones!

Mientras las hermanas manejaban la cubeta, colocándola en su lugar en medio del tirachinas, Lincoln miró por encima del escalón superior y vio a Lily, que estaba sentada al lado de las escaleras, recibiendo una gran atención por parte de Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lisa. Lynn, que estaba ocupada levantando a Lily para darle pedorretas en su pequeña barriga, no se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba mirando a su hermano y asintiéndole con la cabeza de manera mecánica.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, la beba se deslizó fuera de los brazos de Lynn, e hizo una carrera hacia el comedor. Una vez que estuvo fuera del camino, Lincoln dio la orden de desplegar las municiones con un fuerte grito:

‒ ¡Ahora!

Tan pronto como se corrió la voz, las "buenas hermanas" levantaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver una granizada de globos cayendo sobre ellos. Gritos y ruidos de chapoteos llenaron el aire, y Lincoln no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la embestida continuaba. No podía decir cuánto duró todo, pero, por desgracia, con un último golpe, Lincoln supo que la carnicería había terminado.

Lentamente despegando sus párpados, Lincoln mostró una sonrisa triunfante ante lo que sus ojos encontraron: los blancos aturdidos y confundidos, mirando el desastre que les había caído encima. Tras eso, procedió a darse palmadas en la espalda, pero Lincoln estaba demasiado ocupado admirando el daño que sabía que haría que sus hermanas se alborotaran que no detuvo su victorioso monólogo interior... hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

O mejor aún, lo que no había sucedido.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ‒ gritó, golpeando un puño contra el piso. ‒ ¡¿Cómo es posible que no le atinaran a ninguna?!

Sus cómplices se unieron a él, mirando por encima del precipicio y dándose cuenta de que Lincoln estaba en lo cierto. Sus municiones ciertamente dejaron su huella... pero no donde querían. En lugar de que la pintura cayera sobre las hermanas, cubrió casi cada centímetro cuadrado de su entorno inmediato: el techo, la alfombra, la puerta de entrada, las paredes... en todas partes, pero evitaba a quienes apuntaban.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, Lincoln sintió un escalofrío en el corazón, casi congelando la sangre en sus venas por lo que estaba oyendo: pasos. Dos pares de pasos, para ser exactos.

Lincoln comenzó a temblar como una hoja de otoño soplada por el viento helado. Se había olvidado por completo de incluir a sus padres en la ecuación, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que olvidara cómo iban a reaccionar una vez que descubrieran lo que él y las demás habían hecho.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**


	6. Mala situación, buena resolución

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

A estas alturas, Lincoln se estaba sintiendo como un ciervo a la luz de unos faros delatores; todo con el cuerpo congelado por el miedo, mientras que su corazón latía al ritmo de los pasos enojados que se acercaban rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que Leni, Lucy, Lana y Luna estaban en el mismo barco, ya que tampoco se molestaron en moverse.

La ventana de tiempo para obedecer cada lado de su respuesta de lucha o huida se acercaba rápidamente, pero el cerebro del chico estaba encerrado en un estado de parálisis, condenándolo a no enfrentar el acertijo entrante, o a no huir de la escena antes que sus padres pudieran verlo.

Ni siquiera ayudó mucho el hecho de que las autoproclamadas "buenas hermanas", igualmente petrificadas, estuvieran justo en medio de la tempestad paternal entrante (así como manchas después de salpicaduras incriminatorias de pintura amarilla), con sus rostros grabados con expresiones espantosas que apelaban a los instintos más amables de Lincoln. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que deseara gritar palabras de consuelo, una súplica para que se retiraran... lo que sea, su fuerte aliento estranguló su garganta seca aún más, impidiendo que saliera cualquier palabra.

Y luego su corazón se hundió hasta el fondo de sus entrañas cuando los pasos terminaron de sonar; su madre y su padre aparecieron en la escena, con la indignación y la ira grabadas en sus rostros carmesíes. Si sus miradas no se hubieran fijado en ellas, sino en él, Lincoln podría haber jurado que sus entrañas se habrían revuelto lo suficiente como para hacerle vomitar.

La señora Loud fue la primera en hablar, y los objetivos de su ira se estremecieron antes de que pudiera pronunciar tan siquiera una sílaba:

‒ ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ‒ gritó ella, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de entrada, que estaba casi completamente cubierta de un tono amarillo brillante.

El señor Loud se dirigió a los escalones inferiores y Lincoln casi se tropieza hacia atrás, pensó que su padre estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia su dirección, pero solo se dirigió en esa dirección para señalar con un dedo esos escalones, puesto que el acabado marrón yacía escondido debajo de la capa húmeda y grumosa de pintura amarilla y de fragmentos de globos.

‒ ¡¿Cómo es posible que toda esta pintura amarilla se apoderara de nuestras paredes, escaleras y alfombras?! ‒ gritó él.

Tras su estallido inicial, solo permitió unos segundos de silencio por la falta de una respuesta inmediata antes de irrumpir de regreso al lado de su esposa y reflejar sus movimientos, con los brazos cruzados y las caras ceñudas en dirección hacia la parte inocente.

‒ ¡Esperen!

Todas las miradas se centraron en la fuente del estallido mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras para entrar en la refriega: no había manera de que Lincoln pudiera esperar y mirar más. Ver a sus inocentes hermanas teniendo que soportar ser arrojadas debajo del autobús, y por su culpa, espoleó sus acciones antes de que la parte cobarde de su mente pudiera decirle que hiciera lo contrario.

Una vez que llegó al último escalón, con los zapatos chapoteando en la pintura, Lincoln saltó en el espacio entre las hermanas acurrucadas y sus hirvientes padres.

Incluso ahora, el sellar sus ojos con los de sus padres hizo que el pulso de Lincoln aumentara en varios latidos, pero hizo todo para que sus piernas y sus rodillas tambaleantes permanecieran quietas.

‒ Mamá, papá, ¡no es lo que piensan! ‒ lloró Lincoln, con sus brazos temblando mientras los extendía hacia el frente, como para proteger a sus hermanas de un daño inminente. ‒ La verdad es que...

‒ ¡Fui yo!

La "confesión" cogió por sorpresa al chico de cabello blanco, dejándolo sin palabras e inmóvil mientras veía a Lori aparecer frente a él, en lo que Lincoln solo podía suponer era un esfuerzo por devolverle el favor y protegerlo.

‒ ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Todo fue idea mía, mamá y papá! ‒ exclamó ella, con su voz temblando en suplicante desesperación.

Para hacer las cosas aún más confusas para Lincoln, Lynn se unió rápidamente a Lori, quien se situó al lado de ella.

‒ ¡Y-yo también! ‒ dijo Lynn. ‒ ¡Yo también ayudé!

En este punto, Lincoln estaba empezando a encontrar su voz, pero eso no importaba, incluso si podía decir algo más, inmediatamente fue sacado del camino por otras tres voces, las cuales se juntaron todas al lado de Lori y Lynn.

‒ Pensé que esta casa necesitaba un cambio de imagen ‒ dijo Lola, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

‒ Yo... también ayude con esta tontería ‒ dijo Lisa, inquieta en su lugar.

‒ Pensé que sería divertido ‒ dijo Luan, riendo débilmente.

El señor y la señora Loud se tomaron un momento para asimilar cada una de las mentiras de las hermanas y tomar una decisión, perdiéndose de la manera en que su hijo estaba tratando literalmente de empujarlas de su camino, y así llegar hacia el frente de la conversación.

‒ Bueno, espero que ustedes cinco disfruten de la limpieza encima de sus manos y rodillas porque eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer hasta que cada litro de pintura se haya ido ‒ dijo la señora Loud, con su tono mortalmente tranquilo y el doble de intimidante que su voz alzada.

‒ Y por cualquier parte del desastre que no puedan limpiar por sí mismas ‒ agregó el señor Loud, con su extraña severidad que enviaba temblores a través de los chicas ‒ nos aseguraremos de tomar la cantidad de dinero necesaria de las mesadas de ustedes cinco para pagar los nuevos servicios de limpieza de pintura y alfombras.

Rita terminó con el golpe final, para luego girar e irse con su marido escoltado.

‒ Y además de eso, estarán castigadas por un mes. ‒ dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina para conseguir algunos trapos y baldes de agua.

‒ Pero... p-pero yo... ‒ murmuró Lincoln, observando cómo su petición de justicia se desmoronaba entre sus dedos como el polvo.

De todos modos, incluso con el sabor amargo de la culpabilidad silbando en su boca, Lincoln encontró un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que Lola, Lori, Luan, Lisa y Lynn decidieron no enfrentarlo. No creía poder mirar sus caras desilusionadas sin desplomarse en el suelo y echarse a llorar.

En cambio, las cinco chicas castigadas, con la cabeza gacha y los pies arrastrados, se encaminaron en una fila hacia donde sus padres se habían ido... dejando a Lincoln solo para estudiar en silencio el daño que había causado a su casa y a su propia sangre.

Su parte en todo esto fue muy clara para él; él no las hizo que tomaran la caída por él, pero aún así, todo se sentía al igual que explotar intencionalmente su bondad y altruismo para su propio beneficio. Después de todo, no habría nada que cubrir si no hubiera hecho tal desorden con tal alevosía para que luego se tumbaran voluntariamente, en primer lugar.

No era ajeno al hecho de que los planes le estallaran en su cara, pero este fracaso fue bien recto y más allá de un simple revés. Ahora que el dominio de la desesperación y la confianza habían desaparecido por completo de él, insistía en el hecho de que no había forma de que su plan tuviera un final feliz.

Obviamente, sabía a qué sabía el fracaso, pero... ¿y si hubiera tenido éxito? ¿Y si esos globos las hubiera golpeado de verdad? Pero, y lo más importante... ¡¿Y qué?! Cinco de sus hermanas que, en lo que a Lincoln refiere, solo trataban de ser mejores personas, obtuvieron su agradecimiento con un aluvión de globos llenos de pintura y el desprecio que cada proyectil llevaba dentro.

" _¿Qué... qué clase de hermano soy...? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?"_

‒ ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Fue la voz hosca de Lucy lo que hizo que Lincoln saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró a su izquierda y vio que Luna, Leni, Lana y Lucy se habían reunido con él, mirando el desorden que habían creado. Lincoln no necesitaba tener percepción extrasensorial para saber que sus mentes estaban adobadas con los mismos pensamientos culpables que él, ya que sus caras le decían todo lo que él necesitaba saber, incluso la pobre Lana parecía estar a punto de llorar.

‒ Lo arruinamos, amiga. ‒ respondió Luna. ‒ Eso es lo que hicimos.

‒ Si. Estoy muy segura de que lo amarillamos todo, Luna ‒ dijo Leni, pero la insensatez de su declaración no hizo nada para socavar la tristeza genuina que sentía.

Hasta aquí, Lincoln no lo soportó más y lanzó un gruñido de frustración; su corazón no podía hacer que otra persona sintiera lástima y dolor por lo que había orquestado.

‒ No ‒ dijo Lincoln con firmeza. ‒ Yo lo arruiné. Debimos haberles dicho que se detuvieran desde el principio. Sí, podríamos haber herido sus sentimientos, pero al menos sería mejor en lugar de que ellas fueran castigadas por lo algo que hicimos.

‒ Sí, pero de todos modos seguimos con tu plan. ‒ dijo Lucy mientras estaba abrazando a Lana, dejando que sus sollozos se amortiguaran en su vestido mientras ocultaba su rostro y lloraba. ‒ Tenemos la misma culpa que tú.

Lincoln estaba a punto de responder lo contrario, pero se dio cuenta de que discutir sobre la semántica no iba a llevarlo a ninguna parte, especialmente cuando las demás no se molestaron en negar las afirmaciones de Lucy.

Podrían discutir durante toda la noche sobre quién tenía y quién no tenía la culpa, pero no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Si estaban dispuestos a permanecer unidos y admitir que ellos también eran culpables, entonces con algo de suerte ellas estaría en línea por lo que tenía que decirles a continuación:

‒ ¿Chicas? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Inmediatamente se ganó las miradas de Lucy, Luna, y Leni; Lana se unió a ellos tan pronto como salieron las últimas lágrimas, y se sintió lo suficientemente serena como para no llorar más.

‒ Sé que esto es realmente mucho pedir, pero ¿podrían confiar en mí para que podamos ir con todo en un último plan? Esta vez, les garantizo que es mucho mejor que los otros planes bobos que he estado haciendo todo el día.

Lo que le dio a Lincoln esa opinión fue el hecho de que este plan no surgió de la emoción de maniobrar y burlar, o de abandonar la moralidad con el premio como el único objetivo. No, esta vez... esta vez, sería diferente y sería para mejorar las cosas.

Como si sintieran esto por sí mismas, las hermanas le sonrieron a su hermano.

Y Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo pensó casi todos los días, pero el sentimiento era más evidente que nunca: él realmente tenía la mejor familia de todo el mundo.

* * *

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que Lincoln decidió hacer su movimiento. No esperó para mantenerse en línea con una restricción de tiempo para su plan; simplemente necesitaba reunir el valor para llevar a cabo su papel.

" _Solo espero que estén demasiado enojadas conmigo"_ , pensó Lincoln, mientras salía de su habitación para llegar a su destino, sabiendo muy bien que lo que él estaba deseando que pasara era algo que no merecía ni encontraba plausible.

De todos modos, mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Luchó contra el impulso de detenerse en la esquina y mirar todo el trabajo manual que les encomendaron a sus hermanas, anticipando la posibilidad de que se encogiera de miedo una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerse en seco. Pero cuando dobló la esquina y bajó suavemente los escalones, casi deseó haber tomado un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, porque lo que vio casi le rompe en pedazos su corazón herido, otra vez.

Sus hermanas estaban arrodilladas, con su piel siendo arañada duramente por las cerdas de la alfombra mientras rociaban y enjuagaban la pintura que se adhería tercamente a las fibras. Cada gruñido de incomodidad y esfuerzo apuñaló a Lincoln en su pecho, y obligó a que sus pasos se hicieran más y más fuertes a medida que bajaba las escaleras más rápido, llamando la atención de las hermanas.

Lincoln se congeló y se detuvo a mitad de camino en cuanto captó su atención inadvertidamente antes de poder prepararse. Los ojos sellados con los suyos petrificaron todas sus extremidades como si fueran piedras, manteniéndolo enraizado en su sitio. Sus miradas se desdibujaron con algo que Lincoln encontró indescriptible, tal vez una mezcla de casi todas las emociones negativas que Lincoln sentía que estaban sosteniendo en este momento.

Sea lo que fuera, le envió un escalofrío por la espalda y se instaló en su estómago.

‒ Hola ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Así que... a-ah...

Hizo una pausa después de notar que sus caras habían cambiado; de expresiones trazadas con un brillo de tristeza y confusión a miradas cargadas de ira. Lincoln encontró su voz una vez que apartó la vista de ellas para mirar las manchas de pintura en el techo.

‒ ¿P-Podrían ayudarme con algo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, encogiéndose cuando sintió que un sudor frío comenzaba a formarse y le corría por el cuello. ‒ Hay algo que necesito que hagan por mí.

Incluso con ese comentario, lo único que pudo recibir fue al ambiente con una calma sumamente sombría... hasta que Lincoln se encontró chirriando y saltando un poco en su lugar al momento de oír un extraño sonido sordo.

Volvió rápidamente a mirar a sus hermanas y vio a Lynn, parada de pie con el brazo extendido hacia la cubeta jabonosa y llena de agua que tenía al lado. Lincoln supuso que debía haber arrojado su trapo mojado, produciendo el ruido que casi lo sobresaltó de su entendimiento.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Tienes más globos para nosotras? ‒ preguntó Lynn, con su mirada molesta más pronunciada.

‒ No te olvides de darte cuenta en la trayectoria, así estarás más seguro de golpear a tus objetivos designados esta vez ‒ dijo Lisa, manteniendo su tono de voz característico de la forma más seca posible.

‒ ¿Qué hay en los nuevos? ‒ preguntó una Luan indignada. ‒ ¿Basura? ¿Vómito? ¿Nuestras tareas hechas pedacitos?

Lincoln no podía mentir, cada uno de esos comentarios dolía y no se olvidó de mostrarlo. Todo lo que el dolor hizo fue recordarle lo estúpido que había sido todo el día; ¿acaso es esto es lo que quería de sus hermanas todo este tiempo? Y en sus propias palabras, ¿"por una eternidad"?

En un intento por evitar que esa inquietante ilusión se materializase, Lincoln se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró.

‒ Me lo merecía ‒ dijo. ‒ Pero en serio, solo escúchenme, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero realmente significaría mucho para mí si lo hicieran.

Lincoln miró con la respiración contenida mientras ocurría un nuevo desarrollo instantáneamente; en lugar de abatirlo inmediatamente como él había pensado que harían, las chicas se apiñaron juntas, susurrándose en voz baja. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban discutiendo, por malo que fuera para él, Lincoln estaba dispuesto a tomar toda replicación y reprimenda posible sin luchar.

Pero aun así, realmente las necesitaba para dejaran de limpiar y unirse a él en una habitación. Su plan no podría funcionar si su terquedad y compromiso con su "buena cruzada" las iba a mantener bajo llave en un castigo que no merecían.

Finalmente, Lori rompió el silencio una vez que la reunión se dispersó, dejando a una fila de hermanas maltratadas para mirar a Lincoln una vez más.

‒ Bien ‒ dijo Lori, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ‒ Tomemos un descanso por ahora, chicas. Escuchemos lo que nuestro hermano tiene que decir por sí mismo.

* * *

Como la mayoría de las intervenciones y reuniones de hermanos, la conversación tuvo lugar en la habitación de Lori y Leni. Lori se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su compañera de habitación no estaba por ningún lado, pero rápidamente abandonó cualquier reflexión posterior una vez que su hermano menor llamó la atención de las cinco chicas. Lori pronto se unió al resto de sus hermanas, que estaban sentadas en su cama mientras Lincoln se paraba frente a la cómoda.

‒ Miren, l-l-lo siento por lo que le-les hicimos hoy ‒ dijo Lincoln, con un ceño marcado por la preocupación. ‒ Los globos de pintura, las bolas de barro... todo. Fu-fue realmente cruel, y no deberíamos haber...

‒ ¡¿Por qué?!

El monólogo de Lincoln se detuvo en el instante en que Lola le gritó.

‒ ¡¿Por qué tú y las demás han sido tan malos con nosotras hoy?! ¡Solo intentábamos ser buenas, ¿por qué crees que nos hicimos cargo de ti, bobo?!

Lincoln casi derramó una lágrima, al ver la carita linda de Lola apretada por la tristeza y el dolor que él y sus otras hermanas les habían causado. Por lo general, Lola estaba tan indignada y en voz alta por razones insignificantes, pero Lincoln sabía que no debía pensar en la situación como algo mezquino de su parte, solo para darse una salida de la paliza que la culpabilidad le estaba causando en ese momento.

‒ Pero esa es la cuestión ‒ murmuró Lincoln en voz baja. ‒ Estaban... siendo...

‒ ¿Siendo qué? ‒ espetó Lynn.

Lincoln sonrió tímidamente.

‒ Y-ya sabes, un poco... exageradas.

Su confesión les quitó los furiosos vientos de sus velas cuando su ira comenzó a filtrarse lentamente de ellas. Una confusión total tomó las riendas ahora, persuadiendo a Lori a preguntar:

‒ ¿Qué quisiste decir con "exageradas"?

Tras escuchar eso, Lincoln se pudo sentir cada vez más tranquilo y más seguro de seguir adelante, ahora que no lo miraban cinco pares de ojos furiosos.

‒ Bueno... lo que quiero decir es que han estado actuando muy bien últimamente, que han estado poniendo nerviosos a todos; cuanto mejor actuaban, más molestas resultaban para el resto de nosotros.

Y fue entonces cuando Lincoln sintió que le sangraban aún más las entrañas de culpa; si ver sus rostros enojados era doloroso, entonces verlos sentir una vergüenza en sí mismas era insoportable.

‒ Lo siento ‒ continuó. ‒ Es por eso que fui con toda esa ruta de los globos de pintura, solo quería que nos respondieran en su forma habitual, y así, con algo de suerte, se detendrían. De esa forma, no tendría que decirles que el que intentaran actuar "bien" era molesto, y no tendría que herir sus sentimientos.

Para cuando Lincoln terminó, se enteró rápidamente de lo amargas que eran esas últimas palabras. En este momento, sus hermanas se veían más heridas que cualquier momento que pudiera recordar, y era principalmente por su culpa.

‒ Algunas hermanas lo somos ‒ dijo Lisa.

‒ No es de extrañar que seamos las "malas hermanas" ‒ dijo Lynn, con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas abiertas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. ‒ No podríamos ser "buenas hermanas" si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Ahora, era el turno de Lincoln de sentirse confundido. Tenía razón al pensar que solo estaban tratando de ser buenas, pero... ¿de dónde sacaron todas esas otras cosas? Simplemente no cuadraba.

‒ ¿"Buenas hermanas"? ¿"Malas hermanas"? ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ‒ preguntó.

Lynn negó con la cabeza y suspiró. ‒ No tienes que hacerte el tonto con nosotras, Lincoln. Lo sabemos todo.

Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros. ‒ ¿Saber qué?

‒ Sabemos qué es lo que piensas de nosotras ‒ explicó Lori, ligeramente irritada por lo que ella creía que era la falsa afirmación de ignorancia de su hermano. ‒ Ninguna de nosotras cree que seamos "malas hermanas", pero es obvio que sí. Por eso nos empeñamos tanto en lograr que nos ames, justo como lo haces con las "buenas hermanas".

‒ Todas sabemos acerca de la lista ‒ agregó Lola.

Abatido con circunstancias aún más confusas, Lincoln preguntó, más a la fuerza de lo que pretendía:

‒ ¿Lista? ¿Qué lista?

En respuesta, Lynn sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, la desenrolló y se la acercó a Lincoln directamente a la cara.

‒ Esta lista ‒ dijo Lynn, permitiendo que Lincoln se la quitara de las manos para poder leerla de cerca. ‒ Lo encontré en tu habitación cuando estaba buscando tus auriculares.

‒ ¿No te suena una campana siquiera? ‒ preguntó Luan, mientras Lynn volvía a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

Incluso a través de los pliegues y ligeras manchas de sudor y suciedad en el papel, Lincoln ahora podía dejar todo perfectamente claro. Y al igual que Luan había aludido, las campanas sonaron definitivamente en su cabeza cuando recordó los eventos que llevaron a la creación de la lista en primer lugar.

‒ Sí, todo vuelve a mí ahora. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Lo curioso es que podría haber jurado que arrojé esta lista junto con las demás. Creo que debí haberla metido en mi cajón distraídamente.

‒ ¿"Junto con las demás"? ‒ preguntó Lisa.

Lincoln asintió.

‒ Ajá. ¿Recuerdan el momento en que todos intercambiamos compañeros de habitación? Bueno, cuando me emparejaron con Lily, yo odié el arreglo, y traté de hacer uno nuevo que nos conviniera a todos. Naturalmente, tuve que hacerme un espacio en una habitación a la vez, ya que es obvio que el no tener compañero de habitación me queda mejor que al resto de ustedes.

A pesar de todo, Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse ante las miradas interrogantes que recibió la última declaración.

‒ De todos modos,... ‒ continúo ‒... traté de crear nuevos arreglos de alojamiento basados en el color de su cabello, su altura, sus calificaciones, su peso, sus opciones de moda, etc. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba haciendo estaba funcionando. Así que pensé: "¿Por qué no trato de agrupar a mis hermanas en dos conjuntos, y luego veo si puedo hacer un nuevo emparejamiento con esos grupos?".

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Luan.

‒ ¿Y una de tus ideas era toda esa cosa de las hermanas "buenas" y "malas"?

Lincoln podía sentir tensión en su voz por su sugerencia y rápidamente se apresuró a poner fin a cualquier implicación germinante que solo los haría sentir mal otra vez.

‒ ¡Sí, pero no es lo que piensas! ‒ dijo él. Se calmó antes de volver a hablar. ‒ Cuando escribí "buenas" y "malas", realmente no quise decir "bueno" y "malo" en forma literal. Lo que realmente quise decir fue "pasivo" y "agresivo".

Volteó la lista y señaló un punto que sus hermanas siguieron con sus ojos.

‒ ¿Ven? Incluso puse comillas alrededor de de esas dos palabras porque esas fueron las primeras palabras en que pude pensar, pero no significaron exactamente lo que estaba tratando de lograr.

Una vez más, Lynn se levantó de la cama, esta vez para caminar hacia Lincoln y leer la lista por su cuenta. Una vez que lo hizo, inmediatamente miró hacia abajo a esas dos palabras y se dio cuenta...

‒ Tiene razón ‒ dijo Lynn, después de solo un segundo, devolviendo el papel a Lincoln.

Lola esperó a que Lynn tomara asiento otra vez antes de decir su parte.

‒ Está bien, pero eso todavía no responde por qué nos etiquetaste así.

Lincoln se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo. Esto sin duda iba a requerir un poco de su propio esfuerzo para propiciar una buena explicación, y no estaba seguro si podría hacer eso sin sentirse como un completo idiota. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo.

Por lo que, tomando una pequeña respiración para luego echar un derrotero suspiro, procedió a hacerlo:

‒ Verán... pensé que cada pareja, de cada habitación, había una hermana "pasiva" y una hermana "agresiva" y, por eso, creía que la química no funcionaba; pensé que, naturalmente, una hermana "agresiva" debería emparejarse con otra, y una hermana "pasiva" con otra, ¿está bien? Ya saben, para mantener a ambos bandos bajo control.

Lincoln sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza por las miradas en blanco que estaba recibiendo; sin duda lo juzgaban por lo estúpida que sonaba esa "lógica", y Lincoln no podía estar enojado con ellas por pensar eso, él se sentía de la misma manera, después de todo.

‒ Entonces, ¿en vez de "malo", querías decir "agresivo"? ‒ preguntó Lori, con un tono de voz que palpitaba con incredulidad.

‒ Sí. ‒ respondió Lincoln ‒ Pero después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que esa era una manera estúpida de agruparlas a ustedes también. En primer lugar, hay cinco chicas en cada grupo, lo que significa que tendría que haber una habitación con una "buena hermana" y una "hermana mala" en ella, lo que derrumbaría el propósito total de lo que estaba buscando.

Lincoln dejó de hablar cuando notó que Lisa se reía y escondía la boca detrás de sus manos; sin duda, le divertía el hecho de que había cometido un error matemático tan obvio sin haberlo detectado de inmediato. Aún así, en todo caso, su respuesta jovial instó a que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de Lincoln; al menos una de sus hermanas parecía satisfecha consigo misma y eso contaba algo en su conciencia.

‒ En segundo lugar, y lo más importante ‒ continuó Lincoln, dejando que su lista se caiga de su mano para aletear hacia el suelo. ‒ La última vez que la revisé, me di cuenta de que resultaría inútil. Hasta donde yo sé, todos nosotros hemos intentado conseguir lo que queremos del uno del otro en un momento dado, ya sea un asiento del automóvil o una moneda debajo de los cojines del sofá.

En su viaje por el carril de la memoria, Lincoln tropezó con el pensamiento que lo hizo reír:

‒ ¡Ah, sí! Y todas ustedes fueron bastante agresivas cuando intentaron conseguir mi aprobación ya sea para el viaje a la Playa Aloha o a _Dairyland_ , y eso que ninguna de ustedes dio golpes en ese momento.

Su risa contagiosa hizo que algunas de sus hermanas se unieran a ese asunto. Solo Lynn y Lola se negaron a participar, pero Lincoln tomó lo que pudo conseguir, pensando que era imperativo que sus siguientes palabras se asimilaran y significaran algo para ellos. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, cerró la distancia entre él y sus hermanas, hasta que estuvo a solo un paso de entrar en la cama de Lori. Gracias a Dios que no se apartaron con disgusto... Lincoln no sabía si podría recuperarse de una muestra de repulsión tan externa.

‒ El punto es... ‒ dijo Lincoln, hablando con ternura a través de cada palabra ‒ Es que ninguna de ustedes es una sola cosa, y nunca debería haberlo tratado de esa forma. Todas ustedes tienen diferentes tendencias y cualidades que las definen, y no hay forma de que alguien venga y simplemente les ponga una etiqueta así y darlo por finalizado.

Bajó la cabeza, desviando inconscientemente sus ojos de la forma en que sus hermanas estaban tomando sus palabras.

‒ Y yo, de todas las personas en el mundo, debería haberlo sabido mejor que la mayoría.

Se sacudió a sí mismo de su abrumadora autocompasión y logró mirar hacia atrás antes de continuar. En su mayor parte, sus hermanas parecían no estar resistiéndose a él, pero no podía estar tan seguro. E incluso si no le creían, tenía mucho más que decir de lo que ya había confesado.

‒ Pero de todos modos, después de darme cuenta de lo estúpido que era, simplemente dejé de escribir nuevos planes de alojamiento por completo.

» Incluso si había una forma correcta de hacerlo, no lo estaba haciendo de la manera que debería. ¿Y quieren saber por qué? Porque nunca las tomé en cuenta por quienes son en realidad: personas. En lugar de pensar en ustedes por lo que son, las encasillé a todas en grupos bien ordenados para que las cosas se me hicieran más fáciles para mí.

» Ninguna de ustedes es "buena", "mala", "pasiva", "agresiva", o lo que sea. No son perfectas... es más, nadie lo es. Y aún así, siguen siendo las mejores hermanas del mundo, y si alguien les dice lo contrario, esa persona está loca.

Para sorpresa de Lincoln, no solo sintió una lágrima deslizarse de sus ojos, sino que se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que sus hermanas estaban haciendo lo mismo, aunque en diferentes grados.

Lori tenía una mano apretada sobre su boca, amortiguando sus sollozos mientras dejaba fluir las lágrimas sin restricción.

Sin embargo, Lola hizo algo similar, sus dedos se secaban los húmedos ojos mientras una sonrisa halagada adornaba su rostro.

Lisa se había quitado las gafas y se cubría los ojos con las manos, las lágrimas se deslizaban por las pequeñas grietas de sus dedos entrelazados.

Lynn estaba usando la esquina de su camiseta para quitarse la humedad en sus mejillas pecosas manchadas de lágrimas.

Los ojos de Luan brillaban con lentes acuosos y cristalinos que todavía no se habían derramado.

Pero eso cambió cuando Lincoln habló de nuevo:

‒ Lamento que mi tonta lista les haya hecho sentir mal consigo mismas ‒ dijo Lincoln, su voz crujió cuando salieron algunas lágrimas. ‒ Sé que es una especie de respuesta coartada para dar, pero las amo a todas por igual, y no pienso mal de ustedes que mis supuestas "buenas hermanas". Todos ustedes son mi familia, y... y...

Lincoln no pudo contenerse más. La presa se rompió y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas; ahora su rostro cabizbajo estaba empapado en sus lágrimas, todo mientras lanzaba su último gemido:

‒ ¡Siento que soy el hermano más afortunado del mundo por tener a cada una de ustedes en mi vida!

Lincoln no estaba asimilando lo que lo rodeaba, con lo que lloraba abiertamente sin restricciones, razón por la cual se sorprendió al sentir pares de brazos y cuerpos cálidos que lo sostenían desde todos los ángulos. La sorpresa fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar, y abrió un ojo para afirmar sus conclusiones: sus hermanas lo abrazaban con fuerza, llorando con tanta fuerza como Lincoln lo hacía.

Sorprendentemente, la visión y el sonido de su llanto no hicieron llorar a Lincoln otra vez; estaba demasiado ocupado con eso y, sobre todo, contento con el conocimiento de que sus hermanas ya no se sentían inadecuadas consigo mismas, está vez sintiéndose como si tuvieran que estar a la altura de un estándar absurdo.

Sabían, sin una sombra de duda, que las amaba por igual y que eso era todo lo que le importaba.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde, los seis niños estaban tranquilos y reunidos, sintiéndose aliviados de todo lo sucedido. Una vez que el llanto terminó, las hermanas se agruparon en una esquina de la habitación para hablar una vez más entre ellas. Lincoln respetuosamente mantuvo su distancia, sonriendo mientras la feliz atmósfera inundaba el lugar como si fuera una relajante y caliente ducha. En general, esto fue mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba y, aunque aún no había terminado su plan, sus hermanas querían el piso primero, y él daría tanto por ellas.

El grupo se dispersó y las hermanas regresaron al centro de la habitación donde Lincoln esperaba pacientemente.

‒ Significa mucho que pienses de nosotros de esa manera, Lincoln. ‒ dijo Lola ‒ Pero aún no vamos a dejar de ser más amables.

Después de esa declaración, Lincoln ladeó la cabeza con algo de confusión, sintiendo un brote de remordimiento arrastrándose a través de su espíritu:

" _¿Acaso no entendieron de que están bien tal y como son? ¿Por qué aún sienten la necesidad de continuar compensando en exceso?"_

Sin embargo, Lori apartó el peor de sus miedos con su propia declaración:

‒ Sí. ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Realmente lamentamos que fuéramos controladoras, pero no podemos dejar que las cosas terminen así. El hecho de que no seamos "malas hermanas" no significa que no podamos ser mejores hermanas en general.

Ante eso, Lincoln dejó escapar su respiración entrecortada, calmándose en un instante. De acuerdo, si eso era lo que estaban buscando, entonces él podría dejarlo pasar sin preocupaciones.

‒ Todavía trataremos de ser más amables, pero prometemos que no vamos a excedernos ‒ agregó Lynn.

‒ Exacto ‒ dijo Lisa.

Lincoln sonrió, ya que sentía que por fin podría respirar un aire de la acostumbrada normalidad de ahora en adelante.

‒ Puedo vivir con ello ‒ dijo él.

La única que no compartió ningún sentimiento similar fue Lola, quien apropiadamente preguntó:

‒ Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

La sonrisa de Lincoln se hizo más grande. Ahora, fue su turno de difundir las buenas noticias.

‒ Lo que ocurre ahora es que ustedes van a descansar mientras se limpia el desastre ‒ explicó. ‒ Las "buenas hermanas" y yo arreglaremos lo que causamos. Por eso les pedí que vinieran aquí, mientras hablábamos, Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lana confesaban lo que hacíamos. Estoy seguro de que ahora están fuera de peligro, y probablemente ellas estén limpiando toda esa pintura mientras hablamos. Me reuniré con ellas dentro de poco.

Su anuncio mereció la sonrisa satisfecha de... la mayoría de sus hermanas. Por razones que Lincoln no podía entender, Lynn y Lola no parecían tan felices.

‒ Bueno, eso está muy bien y todo ‒ dijo Lola ‒ Pero, ¿qué pasará con mi lado de la habitación? Gracias a una cierta hermana gemela y a un hermano mayor mío, ahora no es más que una pocilga.

‒ Y estoy bastante segura de que el guano de murciélago reventó sobre algo más que mis trofeos ‒ refunfuñó Lynn. ‒ No hay forma de que mi cama esté en perfectas condiciones.

El rostro de Luan se iluminó, la señal reveladora de que la oportunidad de un juego de palabras había llegado a ella.

‒ Imposible, por... porque... la última vez que la revisé... ‒ dijo Luan, reprimiendo sus risitas mientras juguetonamente acariciaba a Lynn en las costillas con el codo ‒ se supone que la persona que duerme en la cama está reventada, ¡no la cama en sí!

Ante eso, Luan no pudo contener la risa. Ni Lynn ni los demás tampoco lo hicieron.

Una vez que la risa se calmó, Lincoln aprovechó su momento para hablar de nuevo.

‒ Bueno... creo que ambas podrían acostarse conmigo mientras esos desórdenes se limpian también ‒ ofreció Lincoln. ‒ Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Lola y Lynn miraron cada una e intercambiaron aprobaciones. Lola miró a Lincoln y sonrió.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln ‒ dijo. ‒ Qué amable de tu parte.

Con eso, Lincoln les dio una buena noche a sus hermanas antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación... hasta que un pensamiento apremiante lo hizo parar.

‒ ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ‒ dijo Lincoln, mirando hacia atrás, donde había estado hace un rato. ‒ Es hora de sacar la basura.

Efectivamente, allí estaba su lista, pegadas a una de sus esquinas debajo de la cama de Lori. Caminó hacia allí, la recogió y le frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a romperla. Las piezas salpicaron el suelo en un montón de piezas; Lincoln las recogió, se acercó a la papelera de Lori y arrojó los papelitos dentro.

‒ Hasta aquí. ‒ dijo Lincoln, sacudiéndose las manos mientras sus hermanas vitoreaban. ‒ Ahora, oficialmente podemos dejar atrás a esta cosa de "buenas y malas hermanas" de una vez por todas.

Y así, la noche transcurrió a su ritmo lento y apacible para todos... bueno, salvo para el muchacho y sus cómplices, puesto que sólo lograron descansar hasta la hora acordada para dormir, justo cuando la última gota de pintura amarilla estaba siendo recogida, culminando con la habitual rutina para prepararse para el mundo de los sueños.

Tras lo sucedido, el chico de cabello blanco no pudo tener otro momento más enormemente satisfactorio para recordar por el resto de su vida. Pues a partir de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad... salvo por algunos cambios.

Esos "cambios" implicaban que tanto la actitud de las "buenas" como de las "malas" fue mejorando después de ese hecho, siempre manteniendo en el ambiente de la casa un balance entre la compasión y la rectitud... tal y como cualquier familia debía de hacer.

No importa qué pasara, tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas siempre se apoyarían para tratar cualquier problemática que se les presentaran, pues ellas sabían que el único chico con quien compartían lazos de sangres siempre las amarían a pesar de sus imperfecciones... y él, más que nada, sabía que, sin importar las pocas virtudes que tuviesen, ellas... siempre... siempre... serían unas muy buenas chicas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Antes de partir, si me lo permiten, quisiera decirles que, paralelamente a esta historia, publiqué otra bajo el título de "Encuentro inesperado" este 21 de diciembre, a la cual les hago la más atenta invitación a que, por lo menos, le echaran un vistazo y a ver qué opinan al respecto y, si quieren, dejen su review en ésta y en las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil. Gracias._**


End file.
